Szukając klucza do przyszłości
by Szalona
Summary: Lily na siódmym roku dostała propozycję dołączenia do grupy badawczej, która miała opracować sposób na odkrycie przyczyny nieśmiertelności Voldemorta. W wieku dziewiętnastu lat dokonali tego, lecz trzeba było poczekać jeszcze dwa lata, by móc użyć Czary Czasu. Razem z Zakonem Feniksa, Wizengamotem i aurorami zbierają się w domu Potterów, by użyć przedmiotu. Wszystko się psuje.
1. Prolog

**_PROLOG_**

— Są wszyscy? — zapytała rudowłosa kobieta zgromadzonych wokół niej ludzi.

Rzuciła okiem na trzystu osobowy tłum, który siedział w powiększonym salonie jej domu. Wiedziała, że to co robią było konieczne, jednak nie miała najmniejszej ochoty czytać o morderstwach dokonanych przez Voldemorta. Westchnęła wiedząc, że to jedyne wyjście, by znaleźć sposób na pokonanie potwora.

— Możemy już zaczynać Lily — dobiegł do niej głos Jamesa.

Spojrzała na niego, a ten uśmiechnął się słabo. Mu również nie podobało się to, co mieli zrobić, ale w końcu nie po to pracowali nad tym projektem prawie cztery lata, by teraz się poddać. Kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech i przemówiła do zebranych:

— Zebraliśmy się tutaj, by znaleźć odpowiedź na to w jaki sposób przestępca zwany Lordem Voldemortem — zignorowała to, że większość zebranych wzdrygnęła się — uzyskał nieśmiertelność. Razem z grupą badawczą składającą się z: Amy Roberts, Marca Maya, Dominici Strong i Teda Tonks — skinęła głową wymienionym osobom — opracowaliśmy sposób, by tego dokonać.

Wzięła kolejny oddech i wskazała na naczynie, które wyglądem przypominało myślowiednię.

— Ten przedmiot został nazwany przez nas Czarą Czasu, ponieważ – w zależności od osoby o którą chodzi – ukazuje przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość w postaci książki lub książek. Nim zaczniemy wszyscy muszą przysiąc, że cokolwiek się stanie książki zostaną przeczytane.

W pierwszej kolejności przysięgę złożył Albus Dumbledore zanim cały Zakon Feniksa, członkowie Wizengamotu i aurorzy. Kiedy przysięga została złożona Lily rzekła:

— Czary można użyć jedynie raz na dwa lata, tak więc rozpocznijmy.

Grupa badawcza podniosła się z swoich miejsc i stanęła za Czarą, kierując w nią różdżki. Zaczęli szeptać łacińskie frazy zaklęć. Rudowłosa pod koniec stanęła przed Czarą Czasu, kierując w nią prawą ręką zaczęła mówić:

— To… Harry! James złap go! — wykrzyknęła widząc, że jej roczny synek stoi na krawędzi kołyski.

Sekundę po tym jak Lily wypowiedziała imię swojego męża, ktoś stojący przy Czarze warknął:

— Potter pośpiesz się!

Późniejsze wydarzenia potoczyły się błyskawicznie. James złapał swojego syna, a ręka Lily zaczęła pulsować złotym światłem. Zewsząd dało słyszeć się syczenie, a salon wypełniło złote światło. Ludzie musieli zamykać oczy, by nie stracić wzroku. Dźwięk przybierał na sile. I nagle wszystko, równie szybko jak się zaczęło, skończyło się. Lily otworzyła oczy i zaklęła szpetnie. Na stole leżało siedem książek. Wszystkie zaczynały się od „Harry Potter i…" Ludzie wpatrywali się w nie rozczarowani.

— Dobra, nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Nie za bardzo mi się to podoba, ale przysięgaliśmy, że przeczytamy, więc musimy to zrobić. Mogę czytać pierwsza — rzekła Amy Roberts,

Lily skinęła i podała jej pierwszą z książek.

— Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny — przeczytała Amy.

Tłum poruszył się zdziwiony.

— Kamień Filozoficzny?

— Że co takiego?

— Jak to?

Takie szepty wypełniły salon. Lily i James wymienili spojrzenia z przyjaciółmi, a Amy zaczęła czytać:

— Rozdział pierwszy: Chłopiec, który przeżył.


	2. Rozdział 1

**_INFORMACJA:_**

_W odpowiedzi na komentarze, które twierdzą, że piszę podobnie do ,,Prawda zawsze wyjdzie na jaw" autorstwa Yasri, do tych komentarzy nie wiedziałam o istnieniu tego ście czytam jedynie jeden blog o tej tematyce i występują w nim jedynie Huncwoci i Lily( jest dalej pisany), a także próbowałam czytać po angielsku, ale nie udało się. Zdziwiłam się i przeczytałam to co było... Faktycznie w niektórych momentach bohaterowie wypowiadają się podobnie. Zasadnicza różnica polega na czasach. U Yasri jest to czas Harry'ego, Hermiony i Rona. U mnie to czasy pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem. Poza tym tam są na razie dwa czytane rozdziały, a następne (według autorki) pojawią się po wakacjach. Ja zaś do końca wakacji powinnam być przynajmniej w czwartym-piątym rozdziale. ____Oczywiście przeistoczę niektóre z wypowiedzi postaci ponieważ nie mam zamiaru całkowicie z nich rezygnować. _

* * *

**_ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY_**

_Lily i James wymienili spojrzenia z przyjaciółmi, a Amy zaczęła czytać:_

— Rozdział pierwszy: Chłopiec, który przeżył.

**„Państwo Dursleyowie spod numeru czwartego przy Privet Drive mogli z dumą twierdzić, że są całkowicie normalni, chwała Bogu."**

— Chwila, chwila, jak to Dursley? — spytał James.

Lily spojrzała na niego, lecz nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć ktoś inny zapytał:

— Jak to normalni?

Rudowłosa westchnęła, a potem rzekła:

— Dajcie Amy czytać, bo się nie dowiemy.

Druga z kobiet podjęła przerwany tekst:

**„Byli ostatnimi ludźmi, których można by posądzić o udział w czymś dziwnym lub tajemniczym, bo po prostu nie wierzyli w takie bzdury."**

— Jakie bzdury? — spytał Syriusz Black, przyjaciel Potterów.

— Magia i tp. Moja siostra i jej mąż tego nienawidzą — wyjaśniła ruda.

**„Pan Dursley był dyrektorem firmy Grunnings produkującej świdry."**

— Co to świdry? Chodzi o świry? — padło pytanie od jakiegoś Aurora.

— Niech ktoś zapiszę to czego nie rozumie, a potem ja lub ktoś inny mu to wyjaśni — odparła pani Potter.

**„Natomiast pani Dursley była drobną blondynką i miała szyję dwukrotnie dłuższą od normalnej, co bardzo jej pomagało w życiu, ponieważ większość dnia spędzała na podglądaniu sąsiadów. Syn Dursleyów miał na imię Dudley, a rodzice uważali go za najwspanialszego chłopca na świecie."**

— Żyrafa, Hipopotam i prosię — mruknął James.

— James! — krzyknęła z naganą Lily.

**„Dursleyowie mieli wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie, ale mieli też swoją tajemnicę i nic nie budziło w nich większego przerażenia, jak myśl, że może zostać odkryta."**

— O! Są Marsjanami? — spytał Peter.

Ludzie spojrzeli na niego, jak na idiotę.

„**Uważali, że znaleźliby się w sytuacji nie do zniesienia, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się o istnieniu Potterów."**

— Wcale nie jesteśmy tacy źli! — fuknęła Lily.

„**Pani Potter była siostrą pani Dursley, ale nie widziały się od wielu lat. Prawdę mówiąc, pani Dursley udawała, że w ogóle nie ma siostry, ponieważ pani Potter i jej żałosny mąż byli ludźmi całkowicie innego rodzaju. Dursleyowie wzdrygali się na samą myśl, co by powiedzieli sąsiedzi, gdyby Potterowie pojawili się na ich ulicy."**

— Wredna krowa — warknął pan Potter w tym samym czasie, co jego żona:

— No nie wiem. Może ,,Cześć Lily! Wspaniały dzisiaj dzień nieprawdaż? — powiedziała to tak przesłodzonym głosem, że większość z zebranych roześmiała się.

„**Oczywiście wiedzieli, że Potterowie też mają synka, ale nigdy nie widzieli go na oczy i z całą pewnością nie chcieli go nigdy oglądać. Ten chłopiec był jeszcze jednym powodem, by Dursleyowie trzymali się jak najdalej od Potterów; nie życzyli sobie, by Dudley przebywał w towarzystwie takiego dziecka."**

— To znaczy jakiego? — padło pytanie.

— Ja ci dam takiego dziecka! Że sama swoim bachorem zająć się nie umiesz to nie znaczy, że możesz krytykować cudze dzieci — syknął James.

„**Kiedy Dursleyowie obudzili się rano w pewien nudny, szary wtorek, od którego zaczyna się nasza opowieść, w zachmurzonym niebie nie było niczego, co by zapowiadało owe dziwne i tajemnicze rzeczy, które miały się wkrótce wydarzyć w całym kraju. Pan Dursley nucił coś pod nosem, zawiązując swój najnudniejszy krawat, a pani Dursley wyrwała się na chwilę z domu na plotki, gdy tylko udało się jej wepchnąć wrzeszczącego Dudleya do dziecinnego krzesła na wysokich nogach."**

— I oni uważają, że to nasz Harry jest dziwny — mruknęła ruda.

„**Żadne z nich nie zauważyło wielkiej, brązowej sowy, która przeleciała za oknem."**

— Chwila skąd wzięła się sowa na mugolskiej ulicy? — zapytała Amy.

Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

„**O wpół do dziewiątej pan Dursley chwycił neseser, musnął wargami policzek pani Dursley i spróbował pocałować na pożegnanie Dudleya, ale mu się to nie udało, bo Dudley miał akurat napad szału i opryskiwał ściany owsianką.**

**— Nieznośny bachor - zarechotał pan Dursley, wychodząc z domu."**

— I on to toleruje? — wykrzyknął James.

**„Na rogu ulicy dostrzegł pierwszą oznakę pewnej nienormalności - kota studiującego jakąś mapę."**

— To koty mogą studiować mapy? — zapytał ktoś z tłumu.

— Najwidoczniej — warknęła Lily.

„** Dopiero po chwili do pana Dursleya dotarło to, co zobaczył, więc obrócił gwałtownie głowę, by spojrzeć jeszcze raz."**

— No tak, w końcu jest ślepy — fuknęła po raz kolejny rudowłosa.

„** Na rogu Privet Drive rzeczywiście stał bury kot, ale nie studiował żadnej mapy. Co mógł sobie pomyśleć pan Dursley? To, co pomyślałby każdy rozsądny człowiek - że musiało to być jakieś złudzenie optyczne."**

— Co to złudzenie optyczne? — spytał Korneliusz Knot.

**„„Zamrugał parę razy i utkwił spojrzenie w kocie, a kot utkwił spojrzenie w nim."**

— Kto założy się, że to profesor McGonagall? — spytał Rogacz.

Odpowiedziało mu oburzone fuknięcie profesorki.

**„ Pan Dursley skręcił na rogu ulicy i wjechał na szosę, obserwując kota w lusterku. Kot odczytywał teraz napis PRIVET DRIVE - nie, tylko wpatrywał się w tabliczkę z tym napisem, bo przecież koty nie potrafią czytać, a tym bardziej studiować map."**

— Animadzy-koty potrafią!

„**. Pan Dursley otrząsnął się lekko i wyrzucił kota z myśli. Kiedy zbliżał się do miasta, po głowie chodziło mu już tylko wielkie zamówienie na świdry, które miał dzisiaj otrzymać."**

— I to się nazywa umysł ścisły — mruknął Artur Weasley.

**„Na skraju miasta został jednak zmuszony do zapomnienia o świdrach."**

— Och! Cóż za tragedia! — wykrzyknęła z udawaną rozpaczą pani Potter.

„** Kiedy utkwił w normalnym porannym korku ulicznym, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że naokoło jest mnóstwo dziwacznie ubranych ludzi. Ludzi w pelerynach."**

— Czarodzieje, jak bum cyk cyk. Tylko, co oni robią paradując na mugolskiej ulicy nieprzebrani? — spytał Ted.

Odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramion.

**„Pan Dursley nie znosił ludzi ubierających się śmiesznie, na przykład młodych ludzi w tych wszystkich cudacznych strojach. Doszedł do wniosku, że to jakaś nowa, głupia moda."**

— Wcale nie nowa!

— Sam jesteś głupi!

— On nas obraża!

— Co za czubek!

Przez tłum przeszła fala oburzenia.

**„Zabębnił palcami w kierownicę i wówczas jego spojrzenie padło na stojącą w pobliżu grupkę tych dziwaków."**

— Sam jesteś dziwakiem!

**„Szeptali między sobą, wyraźnie podnieceni. Pan Dursley stwierdził z oburzeniem, że niektórzy wcale nie są młodzi; o, ten mężczyzna na pewno jest starszy od niego, a ma na sobie szmaragdowozieloną pelerynę! Trzeba mieć naprawdę czelność!"**

— Co za idiota — po raz trzeci stwierdziła ta sama osoba.

„** Po chwili przyszło mu jednak na myśl, że to jakiś wygłup - ci ludzie po prostu przeprowadzają zbiórkę na jakiś równie bzdurny cel... tak, na pewno o to chodzi."**

— Cóż skoro jesteśmy tak blisko ujawnienia to nie może być coś bzdurnego — westchnął Remus.

„** Sznur samochodów ruszył i kilka minut później pan Dursley wjechał na parking firmy Grunnings, a w jego myślach z powrotem zagościły świdry."**

— Czy mój szwagier nie myśli o niczym innym? — spytała Lily.

**„W swoim gabinecie na dziewiątym piętrze pan Dursley zawsze siedział plecami do okna. Tego dnia okazało się to okolicznością sprzyjającą, bo gdyby siedział przodem, trudno by mu było skupić się na świdrach. Nie widział sów przelatujących jawnie w biały dzień, choć widzieli je ludzie na ulicy; pokazywali je sobie palcami i gapili się na nie z otwartymi ustami."**

— I co w tym takiego dziwnego? — spytał Minister Magi.

— Mugole nie widząc zbyt często sów, chyba że w niewoli — odparła jakaś mugolaczka.

**„Większość z nich jeszcze nigdy nie widziała sowy, nawet w nocy. Natomiast pan Dursley przeżył normalne, całkowicie wolne od sów przedpołudnie. Nawrzeszczał po kolei na pięciu pracowników. Odbył kilka ważnych rozmów telefonicznych, a potem znowu na kogoś nawrzeszczał."**

— Nie ma to jak porządne wrzeszczanko — syknęła ruda.

„** Był w wyśmienitym nastroju aż do pory lunchu, kiedy pomyślał, że dobrze by było wyprostować nogi, przejść się na drugą stronę ulicy i kupić sobie w piekarni bułkę z rodzynkami."**

— Nie no, jedynie Veron wychodzi, by kupić sobie coś tak bzdurnego. Przecież lepsza byłaby drożdżówka! — skwitowała Lily.

**„Dawno już zapomniał o ludziach w pelerynach, kiedy nagle natknął się na nich tuż obok piekarni."**

— Starość nie radość — rzekł James.

„** Zmierzył ich gniewnym spojrzeniem. Nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego, ale budzili w nim niepokój. W tej grupce również szeptano o czymś z ożywieniem, ale nie zauważył, by ktoś miał w ręku puszkę do zbierania datków. Dopiero kiedy wyszedł ze sklepu, niosąc torbę z wielkim kawałem ciasta z orzechami, usłyszał strzępy rozmowy.**

—** ...Potterowie, zgadza się, ja też o tym słyszałem...**

—** ...tak, to ich syn, Harry..."**

— Z wcześniejszego tekstu wynika, że Harry ma rok, co takiego zrobił, że ludzie o nas mówią? — spytała rudowłosa.

James zaś napuszył się dumnie.

**„Pan Dursley zatrzymał się, jakby mu nogi wrosły w chodnik. Poczuł falę lęku. Spojrzał przez ramię na dziwnie ubranych osobników, jakby chciał ich o coś zagadnąć, ale się rozmyślił."**

— Tchórz nad tchórzami.

**„Przeszedł pospiesznie przez ulicę, wjechał windą na dziewiąte piętro, warknął na swoją sekretarkę, żeby mu nikt nie przeszkadzał, złapał za słuchawkę telefonu i już prawie wykręcił numer do domu, kiedy znowu się rozmyślił. Odłożył słuchawkę i zaczął gorączkowo myśleć, szarpiąc wąsy."**

— Och! Powyrywaj je sobie! No już wyrwij je! — Peter podskakiwał jak szalony.

Amy spojrzała na niego wściekłym wzrokiem.

„** Nie, nie dajmy się zwariować... W końcu nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego! Mnóstwo ludzi może się nazywać Potter i mieć syna Harry'ego. A kiedy zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest nawet pewny, czy syn jego szwagierki ma na imię Harry."**

— On nie wie nawet jak nazywa się nasz syn?! — krzyknęła sfrustrowana Lily.

— Też do tej chwili nie wiedziałem, jak nazywa się ich — szepnął James do Syriusza za co zarobił po głowie od rudowłosej.

**„Nigdy go nie widział. Bardzo możliwe, że nazywa się Harvey. Albo Harold. Nie ma powodu, by niepokoić panią Dursley; każde wspomnienie o siostrze zawsze ją przygnębiało."**

_Tak samo, jak wspomnienie Petunii przygnębiało Lily _— pomyślał Rogacz.

„**Nie miał jej tego za złe - ostatecznie, gdyby on miał taką siostrę..."**

— Taką, czyli jaką? — spytała profesor McGonagall.

— Czarownice… — mruknęła cicho Lily, wtulając się w męża.

„**Ale mimo wszystko, ci ludzie w pelerynach...**

**Tego popołudnia było mu trochę trudniej skupić się na świdrach, a kiedy o piątej opuszczał firmę, był w takim stanie, że wpadł na kogoś tuż za drzwiami.**

—** Przykro mi - mruknął, gdy drobny staruszek, na którego wpadł, zatoczył się i prawie upadł."**

— On zna takie słowo, jak ,,przykro mi", „przepraszam", czy „dziękuję"? — spytał zszokowany Syriusz.

— Gdybyś jeszcze ty je znał… — odparła Amy.

„**Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomił sobie, że staruszek ma na sobie fioletową pelerynę. I wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia rozgniewanego tym, że ktoś o mało co nie powalił go na ziemię. Przeciwnie, na jego twarzy zakwitł szeroki uśmiech i zaskrzeczał tak, że przechodnie zaczęli się oglądać:**

—** Niech szanownemu panu nie będzie przykro, bo dzisiaj nic nie może zepsuć mi humoru! Ciesz się pan ze mną, bo już nie ma Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! Wszyscy powinni się cieszyć, nawet mugole tacy jak pan! Bo to szczęśliwy, ach, jak szczęśliwy dzień!"**

— Voldemort zniknął?! — wykrzyknął James.

— Czyli już wkrótce nasz świat uwolni się od Voldemorta! Przecież te wydarzenia będą nie dalej niż za trzy miesiące!

Ludzie zaczęli szeptać, zaś Lily zapytała głośno:

— Ale jaki to ma związek z naszą rodziną?

Gdy szepty umilkły Amy kontynuowała.

**„Po czym uściskał pana Dursleya serdecznie i odszedł. Pana Dursleya całkowicie zamurowało."**

— Już to widzę. Szok na jego twarzy musiał być piękny — stwierdziła Lily.

Remus spojrzał na Jamesa z zdumieniem. Przecież ruda nigdy tak się nie zachowywała!

** Został uściskany przez zupełnie nieznajomego człowieka! I nazwano go mugolem, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Był wstrząśnięty. Pobiegł do samochodu i ruszył w drogę do domu, mając nadzieję, że coś mu się przywidziało, a zdarzyło mu się to po raz pierwszy w życiu, bo nie pochwalał wybujałej wyobraźni.**

— Że co takiego?! — rozległ się zgodny krzyk Huncwotów.

** Kiedy wjechał na podjazd przed numerem czwartym, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył - i wcale mu to nie poprawiło nastroju - był bury kot, którego spostrzegł dzisiaj rano. Teraz kot siedział na murku otaczającym ich ogród. Był pewny, że to ten sam kot, bo miał takie same ciemniejsze obwódki wokół oczu."**

— Czemu nikt się nie założył? To stuprocentowo Min — westchnął zbolałym głosem James.

**„**—** Siooo! **— **krzyknął pan Dursley.**

**Kot nawet nie drgnął, tylko zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Czy tak się zachowują normalne koty?"**

— Tylko profesor McGonagall — stwierdził Remus.

„**Pan Dursley wzdrygnął się i wszedł do domu. Nadal nie zamierzał wspominać o tym wszystkim żonie."**

— Oczywiście najlepiej okłamywać człowieka — Lily była wyraźnie nie w sosie.

**„Pani Dursley spędziła normalny, całkiem miły dzień. Podczas obiadu opowiedziała mu o problemach, jakie ma sąsiadka ze swoją córką, i o tym, że Dudley nauczył się nowego słowa („nie chcę!")."**

— I co w tym wielkiego? Założę się, że Harry potrafi zdecydowanie więcej od niego — mruknął Syriusz.

Harry, jakby potwierdzając jego słowa, zaczął się śmiać.

„** Pan Dursley starał się zachowywać normalnie. Kiedy w końcu udało im się zapakować Dudleya do łóżeczka, wszedł do saloniku i zdążył na koniec dziennika wieczornego."**

— Och, no jasne dziennik jest najważniej… — Rudowłosa zasłoniła ręką usta, a potem wybiegła z salonu.

James, Syriusz i Remus wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, gdy ruda wróciła Amy ponownie zaczęła czytać.

**„**—** I ostatnia wiadomość. Obserwatorzy ptaków donoszą o bardzo dziwnym zachowaniu krajowych sów. Choć normalnie sowy polują w nocy i nie widzi się ich w ciągu dnia, z setek doniesień wynika, że dzisiaj sowy latały we wszystkich kierunkach od samego rana. Specjaliści nie są w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego sowy tak nagle zmieniły swoje zwyczaje. **—** Tu spiker pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. **—** To bardzo tajemnicza sprawa. A teraz posłuchajmy, co Jim McGuffin ma do powiedzenia o pogodzie. Jim, czy tej nocy zanosi się na jakiś deszcz sów?"**

— Cóż, czy tylko mi się zdaje, że to był żałosny sarkazm? — spytał Peter.

**„**—** No cóż, Ted **—** odpowiedział facet od pogody **—** nie bardzo się na tym znam, ale wiem, że nie tylko sowy zachowywały się dziś bardzo dziwnie. Dzwonili do mnie telewidzowie z Kentu, Yorkshire i Dundee, mówiąc, że zamiast obiecanego przez mnie deszczu mieli prawdziwą ulewę meteorytów!"**

— Jak to meteorytów? — padło pytanie od czarnoskórego aurora.

— Jak nie będziemy czytać to się nie dowiemy — warknęła Amy, która zaczęła mieć dość tego, że wciąż jej przerywano.

„** Może niektórzy wcześniej zaczęli obchodzić Noc Sztucznych Ogni? Ludzie, to dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu! Ale mogę wam obiecać, że w nocy będzie padało.**

**Pan Dursley poczuł się bardzo niepewnie. Meteoryty nad całą Anglią? Sowy latające w biały dzień? Tajemniczy osobnicy w pelerynach? I to szeptanie... szeptanie o Potterach..."**

— Co ma to wspólnego z nami?! — spytała wściekła Lily.

**„Do saloniku weszła pani Dursley, niosąc dwie filiżanki herbaty. Nie, tak nie można. Powinien z nią porozmawiać. Odchrząknął nerwowo."**

— Pantoflarz — szepnął Remus do Jamesa.

**„ **—** Eee... Petunio, kochanie... nie miałaś ostatnio wiadomości od swojej siostry?**

**Jak się spodziewał, pani Dursley spojrzała na niego wzrokiem zdumionego bazyliszka. Zwykle udawali, że nie ma siostry."**

— Widział ktoś zdumionego bazyliszka? — padło pytanie z tłumu.

**„**— ** Nie - odpowiedziała ostrym tonem. **— ** Dlaczego pytasz?**

— ** Dziwne rzeczy były w dzienniku **— ** wymamrotał pan Dursley. **— ** Sowy... spadające gwiazdy... a w mieście widziałem mnóstwo cudacznie poubieranych ludzi...**

— **No i co? **— ** warknęła pani Dursley.**

— ** Cóż, tak sobie pomyślałem... może... może to ma coś wspólnego z... no wiesz... jej towarzystwem."**

— Może jeszcze stwierdzisz, że to nasza wina? — zapytała Lily.

**„Pani Dursley wessała łyk herbaty przez zaciśnięte wargi. Pan Dursley zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć jej, że słyszał nazwisko „Potter". Uznał, że byłoby to zbyt śmiałe posunięcie. Zamiast tego powiedział, siląc się na obojętność:**

—** Ich syn... musi być teraz w wieku Dudleya, prawda?**

— **Tak przypuszczam - odpowiedziała sucho pani Dursley.**

— **Zaraz, jak on ma na imię? Howard, tak?**

— **Harry. Obrzydliwe, pospolite imię."**

— Odwal się od imienia mojego syna! — równocześnie warknęli Lily i James.

**„**—** Och, tak... - mruknął pan Dursley, a serce w nim zamarło. **—** Tak, zgadzam się z tobą całkowicie."**

— Bo jesteś pantoflarzem — syknęła zielonooka morderczym tonem.

Przez tłum przeszła fala śmiechu.

„**Czyżby miał halucynacje? I czy może to mieć coś wspólnego z Potterami? Bo gdyby tak... gdyby się okazało, że są spokrewnieni z jakimiś... Nie, tego by chyba nie zniósł."**

— Co to znaczy… — zaczął Peter, ale umilkł na widok spojrzenia Amy.

**„Położyli się do łóżka. Pani Dursley szybko zasnęła, ale pan Dursley leżał i rozmyślał o tym wszystkim. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nawet gdyby Potterowie mieli z tym coś wspólnego, nie było powodu, by niepokoili jego i panią Dursley. Dobrze wiedzieli, co on i Petunia myślą o nich i o ludziach ich pokroju... Trudno sobie wyobrazić, w jaki sposób on i Petunia mogliby zostać wplątani w coś, do czego może dojść... Poczuł ulgę, ziewnął i przewrócił się na bok. Nie, nas to nie może dotyczyć..."**

— Czy tylko mi się zdaje, że on coś wykrakał? — spytała Amy.

**„Jak bardzo się mylił!"**

— Miałam rację! — zawołała.

**„Pan Dursley zapadł w niezbyt zresztą spokojny sen, ale kot na murku nie okazywał najmniejszych oznak senności. Siedział tam, nieruchomy jak posąg, z oczami utkwionymi w dalekim końcu Privet Drive. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy w sąsiedniej uliczce trzasnęły drzwi samochodu, ani kiedy dwie sowy przeleciały mu nad głową. Nie poruszył się aż do północy."**

— A może to kamień? — spytał Peter.

**„Na rogu, który z taką uwagą obserwował kot, pojawił się jakiś człowiek. Pojawił się tak nagle i bezszelestnie, iż można było pomyśleć, że wyrósł spod ziemi. Ogon kota drgnął, a oczy mu się zwęziły."**

— Nie wiem kto to, ale radzę mu uciekać.

— Współczucie dla tego kogoś.

— Poleje się krew — stwierdził Syriusz w tym samym momencie, co James i Remus.

**„Jeszcze nigdy ktoś taki nie pojawił się na Privet Drive. Był to wysoki, chudy mężczyzna, bardzo stary, sądząc po brodzie i srebrnych włosach, które opadały mu aż do pasa. Miał na sobie sięgający ziemi purpurowy płaszcz i długie buty na wysokim obcasie. Zza połówek okularów błyskały jasne, niebieskie oczy, a bardzo długi i zakrzywiony nos sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był złamany w przynajmniej dwóch miejscach."**

— Dumbledore — mruknęła ruda.

„**Nazywał się Albus Dumbledore."**

— A nie mówiłam? — spytała.

**„Albus Dumbledore zdawał się nie mieć zielonego pojęcia o tym, że właśnie przybył na ulicę, na której to wszystko - od jego nazwiska po dziwaczne buty - było bardzo źle widziane."**

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę — powiedział Dumbledor.

„** Z zapałem grzebał w płaszczu, najwyraźniej czegoś szukając. Nie zdawał sobie też sprawy z tego, że od dłuższego czasu jest obserwowany, aż nagle podniósł głowę i zobaczył kota, który wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z drugiego końca uliczki. Zacmokał i mruknął:**

—** Mogłem się tego spodziewać.**

**Znalazł to, czego szukał, w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Wyglądało jak srebrna zapalniczka. Otworzył to, uniósł i pstryknął. Najbliższa latarnia zgasła z lekkim trzaskiem."**

— Co to takiego? — spytała Dumbledora Lily.

— To jest d…. — nie zdążył dokończyć zdania ponieważ Lily po raz kolejny wybiegła z pokoju.

— James co się z nią dzieje? — spytał Łapa.

Wymieniony mężczyzna spojrzał na przyjaciela, a potem odpowiedział:

— Nie jestem pewien. Zachowuje się tak już od trzech dni, ale za każdym razem kiedy wyrażam swoje przypuszczenia zbywa mnie, albo atakuje jakąś klątwą.

— A co podejrzewasz? — zapytał Marc, który pracował z Jamesem i Syriuszem, jako Auror.

Potter nie odpowiedział tylko uśmiechnął się perfidnie. Lily wróciła na swoje miejsce, a Amy podjęła urwany tekst.

„**Pstryknął znowu - następna latarnia mrugnęła i zgasła. Pstrykał wygaszaczem dwanaście razy, aż jedynymi światłami na ulicy pozostały dwa maleńkie punkciki - oczy obserwującego go kota. Gdyby ktoś wyjrzał teraz przez okno - nawet gdyby to była pani Dursley - nie byłby w stanie dostrzec, co się dzieje na ulicy."**

— Serio? Przecież Petunia potrafi dostrzec wszystko i wszędzie. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy przypadkiem nie jest jakąś sową, ale nie chcę obrażać ptaków — powiedziała zgryźliwie Lily.

Ci, którzy znali panią Potter wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. Przecież ona nigdy tak się nie zachowywała!

„**Dumbledore wsunął wygaszacz za pazuchę i ruszył w kierunku numeru czwartego, gdzie przysiadł na murku obok kota. Nie spojrzał na niego, ale po chwili przemówił:**

— **Co za spotkanie, profesor McGonagall!"**

— Czemu nikt się ze mną nie założył?! — zawył pan Potter.

**„Odwrócił głowę, by uśmiechnąć się do burego kota, ale ten gdzieś zniknął. Zamiast tego uśmiechał się do nieco srogo wyglądającej kobiety w prostokątnych okularach, których kształt był identyczny z ciemnymi obwódkami wokół oczu kota. Ona też miała na sobie długi płaszcz, tyle że szmaragdowy. Czarne włosy upięła w ciasny, bułeczkowaty kok." **

— Czyli… — zaczął Łapa.

— Black jeśli odezwiesz się utnę twoje klejnoty i powieszę na wierzy astronomicznej w Hogwarcie, zrozumiałeś? — przerwała mu Amy.

Syriusz spojrzał na nią z huncwocki uśmiechem, ale ujrzawszy wściekłą minę kobiety skinął głową za skruszoną miną

— To się tyczy każdego kto zacznie mi przeszkadzać, jasne? — dodała.

Niektórzy, widząc, że nie żartuje skinęli głowami.

— Na czym to ja skończyłam? Ach tak!

„**Wyglądała na bardzo wzburzoną.**

—** Skąd pan wiedział, że to ja? **—** zapytała.**

— **Ależ, droga pani profesor, nigdy nie widziałem kota, który by siedział tak sztywno.**

—** Sam by pan zesztywniał, gdyby panu przyszło siedzieć na murze przez cały dzień **—** odpowiedziała profesor McGonagall.**

— **Cały dzień? I w ogóle pani nie świętowała? Idąc tutaj, musiałem wpaść na chyba z tuzin biesiad i przyjęć."**

— Już widzę te balangi — westchnął James.

— Potter… — warknęła ostrzegawczym tonem Amy.

„**Profesor McGonagall prychnęła ze złością.**

—** Och, tak, wiem, wszyscy świętują. Można by pomyśleć, że powinni być trochę ostrożniejsi, ale nie... Nawet mugole zauważyli, że coś się święci. Mówili o tym w wieczornych wiadomościach. **—** Wskazała podbródkiem ciemne okna salonu państwa Dursleyów. **—** Sama słyszałam. Stada sów... spadające gwiazdy... Nie są aż takimi głupcami. Muszą coś zauważyć. Spadające gwiazdy w Kencie! Mogę się założyć, że to sprawka Dedalusa Diggle. Nigdy nie odznaczał się rozsądkiem."**

— Absurd! — zawołał Dedalus.

Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale umilkł pod wściekłym spojrzeniem czytającej.

„—** Trudno mieć do niego pretensję **— **stwierdził łagodnie Dumbledore. **—** W końcu przez całe jedenaście lat niewiele mieliśmy okazji do świętowania.**

—** Wiem - powiedziała ze złością profesor McGonagall. **—** To jednak nie powód, żeby całkowicie tracić głowę. Ludzie nie zachowują najmniejszej ostrożności, łażą po ulicach w biały dzień, nawet nie raczą się przebrać w stroje mugoli, wymieniają pogłoski.**

**Spojrzała na Dumbledore'a z ukosa, jakby oczekiwała, że coś na to powie, ale milczał, więc ciągnęła dalej:**

— **Tego tylko brakuje, żeby w tym samym dniu, w którym w końcu zniknął Sam-Wiesz-Kto, mugole dowiedzieli się o nas wszystkich. Dumbledore, mam nadzieję, że on naprawdę zniknął, co?**

—** Na to wszystko wskazuje **—** odpowiedział Dumbledore. **—** Mamy za co być wdzięczni. Może ma pani ochotę na cytrynowego dropsa?"**

— Na co? — spytali się równocześnie James i Syriusz.

— Mugolskie cukierki, polecam — odpowiedział Dumbledore.

**„**—** Na co?**

—** Na cytrynowego dropsa. To takie cukierki mugoli, które bardzo lubię.**

—** Nie, dziękuję - odpowiedziała chłodno profesor McGonagall, jakby chciała podkreślić, że nie jest to odpowiedni moment na cytrynowe dropsy. **—** Jak mówię, nawet jeśli Sam-Wiesz-Kto rzeczywiście zniknął...**

—** Droga pani profesor, czy taka rozsądna osoba jak pani nie mogłaby dać sobie spokoju z tą dziecinadą? Przez jedenaście lat walczyłem z tym bzdurnym „Sam-Wiesz-Kto", próbując ludzi nakłonić, by używali jego właściwego nazwiska: Voldemort."**

Większość zebranych wzdrygnęła się.

**„.**—** Profesor McGonagall wzdrygnęła się, ale Dumbledore, który akurat usiłował odkleić z rolki dwa dropsy, zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. **—** To wszystko staje się takie mętne, kiedy wciąż mówimy „Sam-Wiesz-Kto". Nigdy nie widziałem powodu, by bać się wypowiedzenia prawdziwego nazwiska Voldemorta."**

— W pana ustach to brzmi tak łatwo — powiedział Knot.

— Dziękuję Korneliuszu.

**„**—** Wiem **—** powiedziała profesor McGonagall tonem, w którym irytacja mieszała się z podziwem. **—** Ale pan to co innego. Każdy wie, że jest pan jedyną osobą, której boi się Sam-Wie... no, niech już będzie... Voldemort."**

— Ludzie następna osoba, która się wzdrygnie na dźwięk tego imienia dostanie klątwą! — krzyknęła Lily.

**„**— **Pochlebia mi pani - rzekł spokojnie Dumbledore. - Voldemort ma do dyspozycji moce, jakich ja nigdy nie będę miał."**

— Bo profesor jest zbyt szlachetny, by ich używać — stwierdziła profesor McGonagall.

**„**— ** Bo pan jest... no... zbyt szlachetny, by się nimi posługiwać."**

Zebrani w salonie zachichotali.

„—** Wielkie szczęście, że jest ciemno. Nie zarumieniłem się tak od czasu, kiedy pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że podobają się jej moje nauszniki."**

— Ja… nie… mogę…. — wydusiła Lily pomiędzy napadami śmiechu.

**„Profesor McGonagall rzuciła na niego ostre spojrzenie i powiedziała:**

—** Sowy to nic w porównaniu z pogłoskami, jakie wszędzie krążą. Wie pan, o czym wszyscy mówią? O przyczynie jego nagłego zniknięcia? O tym, co go w końcu powstrzymało?"**

— No nareszcie! Może będziemy mogli tego użyć? — spytała Lily.

„**Wyglądało na to, że profesor McGonagall poruszyła wreszcie temat, o którym bardzo chciała podyskutować, a był to prawdziwy powód, dla którego czekała na niego na zimnym, twardym murze przez cały dzień. W każdym razie do tej chwili ani jako kot, ani jako kobieta nie utkwiła w Albusie Dumbledore tak świdrującego spojrzenia, jak teraz. Było oczywiste, że cokolwiek mówili „wszyscy", nie zamierzała w to uwierzyć, póki Dumbledore nie powie jej, że to prawda. Lecz Dumbledore odkleił sobie jeszcze jednego dropsa i milczał."**

— A może jednak nie będziemy tego czytać? — spytała Amy z lekkim strachem.

— Amy nie przerywaj! Musimy się dowiedzieć, co pokonało Voldemorta! — skwitował James.

— Tyle że… Wątpię żeby wam się to spodobało — szepnęła, a potem po raz kolejny zaczęła czytać.

„—** A mówią - naciskała profesor McGonagall - że zeszłej nocy Voldemort pojawił się w Dolinie Godryka. Chciał odnaleźć Potterów. Krążą pogłoski, że Lily i James Potter... że oni... nie żyją."**

W salonie zapadła grobowa cisza. Wszystkie spojrzenia utkwione zostały w Potterach. Lily i James siedzieli zszokowani. Harry zaczął płakać, a jego matka podeszła do niego. Przytuliła chłopca, szepcząc:

— Ciii… Spokojnie Harry.

Chłopiec spojrzał jej w oczy. Usiadła na sofie koło męża, który objął ją ramieniem. Pozwoliła, by łzy spływały jej po twarzy. Cisza była zbyt przytłaczająca, by pozwolić ją kontynuować.

— Czytaj dalej Amy, muszę… Musimy wiedzieć co z Harrym — powiedział James.

Panna Roberts skinęła głową.

**„Dumbledore pokiwał głową. Profesor McGonagall westchnęła głęboko.**

—** Lily i James... Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Nie chciałam w to uwierzyć... Och, Albusie...**

**Dumbledore wyciągnął rękę i poklepał ją po ramieniu.**

—** Wiem... wiem... **—** pocieszał ją cicho.**

—** To nie wszystko **—** oznajmiła profesor McGonagall roztrzęsionym głosem. **—** Mówią, że próbował zabić syna Potterów, Harry'ego. Ale... nie mógł. Nie był w stanie uśmiercić małego chłopczyka! Nikt nie wie dlaczego ani jak, ale mówią, że od tego momentu potęga Voldemorta jakby się załamała... i właśnie dlatego gdzieś zniknął.**

**Dumbledore pokiwał ponuro głową."**

— CO TAKIEGO?!

— Że jak?!

— Nie mógł zabić dziecka?!

W salonie Potterów zapanował chaos. Ludzie przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, wszyscy gapili się na Harry'ego, który znów zaczął płakać. Lily przytuliła do siebie chłopca, a James krzyknął głosem przepełnionym dumą:

— CISZA! MOGLIBYŚCIE SIĘ ZAMKNĄĆ!

Tłum umilkł, jednak ciągle słychać było podniecone szepty.

**„**— **A więc to... to prawda? **—** wyjąkała profesor McGonagall. **—** Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił... Tylu ludzi pozabijał... i nie mógł zabić małego dziecka? To wprost zdumiewające... Tyle się robiło, żeby go powstrzymać, aż tu nagle... Ale... na miłość boską, jak temu Harry'emu udało się przeżyć?**

—** Pozostaje nam tylko zgadywać **—** powiedział Dumbledore. **—** Może nigdy się nie dowiemy."**

— Coś czuję, że jak nie w tej książce to w którejś z następnych się to wyjaśni — szepnęła Lily, wtulając się w Jamesa.

**„Profesor McGonagall wyciągnęła koronkową chusteczkę i zaczęła sobie osuszać oczy pod okularami. Dumbledore wyjął z kieszeni złoty zegarek, przyjrzał mu się i mocno pociągnął nosem. Był to bardzo dziwny zegarek. Miał dwanaście wskazówek, a nie miał w ogóle cyfr; zamiast tego po obwodzie tarczy krążyły maleńkie planety. Dumbledore musiał jednak coś z niego odczytać, bo włożył go z powrotem do kieszeni i rzekł:**

—** Hagrid się spóźnia. Nawiasem mówiąc, to chyba on ci powiedział, że tutaj będę, tak?**

—** Tak - przyznała profesor McGonagall. **—** A możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego znalazłeś się akurat tutaj?**

—** To proste. Chcę zainstalować Harry'ego u jego ciotki i wuja. To jedyna rodzina, jaka mu pozostała."**

— ŻE CO TAKIEGO?! — wrzasnęła Lily, odkładając Harry'ego do kołyski, rzucając zaklęcie ciszy na ten rejon, i patrząc się Dumbledorowi w oczy.

— Czy ciebie już do reszty pogięło?! Śmiałeś zostawić mojego syna u tych ludzi?! Dobrze wiesz, że Petunia mnie nienawidzi! Dumbledore gwarantuję ci, że jeśli Harry'emu coś się stanie w tej książce to pożałujesz tego gorzko! Nawet jeśli jeszcze się to nie wydarzyło pożałujesz! — w głosie rudej była furia.

James zacisnął pięści starając się nie wybuchnąć. Odkąd został aurorem stał się opanowanym mężczyzną, choć nie porzucił swojego huncwockie oblicza, dojrzał. Nie chciał stracić panowania nad sobą w obecności tylu ludzi, jednak jedno było pewne. Jeśli jego synowi coś się stanie Dumbledore zapłaci za to. Nie, on nie wybaczy komuś kto chcę skrzywdzić jego rodzinę. Nigdy.

W oczach Syriusza była wściekłość. Oddać syna jego najlepszego przyjaciela, jego chrześniaka w ręce tych ludzi? Dumbledore przesadził. I co z tego, że jeszcze to się nie wydarzyło? Gdyby nie pomyłka doszłoby do tego. Co się stało, że umieścił Harry'ego u nich, a nie u niego?

Remus czuł, że za chwilę wybuchnie. Wilk, który był w nim chciał wyjść na wierzch. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ktokolwiek krzywdził jego przyjaciół. Przyjaciół? Raczej rodziny. Tak Potterowie byli dla niego kimś więcej niż znajomymi. Byli jego rodziną, a rodzina trzyma się razem. Obrzucił Dumbeldora wściekłym wzrokiem i postarał się uspokoić.

Peter przybrał maskę smutku. Był smutny, ale tylko dlatego, że potęga jego pana została złamana przez nic nie wartego bachora. Będzie musiał go ostrzec.

**„- Ależ, Dumbledore... przecież nie możesz mieć na myśli ludzi, którzy mieszkają tutaj! - zawołała profesor McGonagall, zrywając się na równe nogi i wskazując na numer czwarty. - Dumbledore... przecież to niemożliwe. Obserwowałam ich przez cały dzień. Trudno o dwoje ludzi, którzy tak by się od nas różnili. I mają syna... sama widziałam, jak kopał matkę na ulicy, wrzeszcząc, żeby mu kupiła cukierki. I Harry Potter miałby tutaj zamieszkać?"**

— Dokładnie — powiedziała Amelia Bones.

— Syn Lily i Jamesa miałby mieszkać u takich ludzi? Absurd! — dodała.

**„**—** Tu mu będzie najlepiej **—** oświadczył stanowczo Dumbledore. **—** Jego ciotka i wuj będą mogli mu wszystko wytłumaczyć, kiedy trochę podrośnie. Napisałem do nich list."**

— LIST?! — wrzasnął James. — DUMBLEDORE CZY TY MYŚLI, ŻE COŚ TAKIEGO DA SIĘ OPISAĆ W LIŚCIE?! ŻE TO WSZYSTKO ZAŁATWI?!

Furia w oczach Pottera była wyraźna. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

— Zawiodłam się na tobie Albusie — powiedziała cicho.

W oczach Dumbledora pojawił się ból. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyszłe ja mogło coś takiego zrobić.

**„**—** List? **—** powtórzyła profesor McGonagall, siadając z powrotem na murku.** —**Dumbledore, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że zdołasz im wszystko wyjaśnić w liście? Przecież ci mugole nigdy go nie zrozumieją! Będzie sławny... stanie się legendą... wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby odtąd ten dzień nazywano Dniem Harry'ego Pottera... będą o nim pisać książki... każde dziecko będzie znało jego imię!"**

— Szczerze mówiąc nie zdziwię się jeśli o tym co czytamy dowie się wkrótce cały świat — powiedział Kingsley Shacklebolt.

— Nie ma mowy! — fuknęła Lily.

— Harry ma mieć normalne dzieciństwo — dodał James.

— W kochającej rodzinie — stwierdził Remus.

— Co najwyżej rozpieszczany przez chrzestnego — dorzucił Syriusz.

„—** Święta racja - powiedział Dumbledore, spoglądając na nią z powagą ponad połówkami swoich szkieł. - Dość, by zawróciło w głowie każdemu chłopcu. Słynny, zanim nauczy się chodzić i mówić! Słynny z czegoś, czego nawet nie pamięta! Nie rozumiesz, że będzie lepiej, jak najpierw trochę podrośnie, a dopiero później dowie się o tym wszystkim?"**

— To mogę zrozumieć, ale czemu akurat u nich?! — warknęła Amelia.

— Też się dziwie — skwitowała Lily.

**„Profesor McGonagall otworzyła usta, ale zmieniła zamiar, przełknęła ślinę i powiedziała:**

—** Tak... tak, masz rację, oczywiście. Ale jak on tutaj trafi?"**

— Mine! — jęknął Syriusz.

— Musiałaś się rozmyślić?

**„Zerknęła na jego płaszcz, jakby pomyślała, że może pod nim ukrywać Harry'ego.**

— **Hagrid go przyniesie.**

—** I myślisz, że to... mądre... powierzać Hagridowi tak ważną misję?**

—** Powierzyłbym mu swoje życie **—** odparł Dumbledore.**

—** Nie twierdzę, że ma serce po złej stronie **—** powiedziała z niechęcią profesor McGonagall **—** ale nie można przymykać oczu na to, że jest trochę... no... beztroski. Nie ma skłonności do... Co to było?"**

— Co, co było? — zapytał Remus.

— Zamknij się — syknęła po raz enty Amy.

**„Ciszę wokół nich przerwał jakiś warkot. Spojrzeli na ulicę, wypatrując odblasku reflektorów, a warkot narastał i narastał, aż zamienił się w ryk, kiedy oboje spojrzeli w niebo, bo właśnie stamtąd nadleciał wielki motocykl, który wylądował tuż przed nimi."**

— Zgaduję, że to motor Syriusza.

— Czyli to ja przyniosłem Harry'ego? — spytał Łapa niedowierzającym tonem.

**„Motocykl miał naprawdę imponujące rozmiary, ale na człowieku, który go dosiadał, nie mogło to robić żadnego wrażenia. Wzrostem dwukrotnie przewyższał normalnego człowieka, a szerszy był przynajmniej pięciokrotnie. Trudno było uwierzyć w jego wymiary, a był przy tym niesamowicie dziki - długie, zmierzwione czarne włosy i broda prawie całkowicie przykrywały mu twarz, dłonie miał wielkości pokryw od pojemników na śmieci, a stopy w wysokich, skórzanych butach przypominały małe delfiny. W przepastnych, muskularnych ramionach trzymał małe zawiniątko.**

—** Hagrid! - powitał go z ulgą Dumbledore. **—** Nareszcie. Skąd wytrzasnąłeś ten motocykl?**

—** Pożyczyłem go, panie psorze **—** odpowiedział olbrzym, złażąc ostrożnie z motocykla. **—** Od młodego Syriusza Blacka."**

— W takim razie gdzie ja jestem? — spytał Black.

— Nie wiem, ale chyba strzelę focha, że pozwoliłeś zabrać Harry'ego do Dursleyów — odpowiedziała Lily.

**„Mam go, panie psorze.**

—** Nie było żadnych trudności?**

—** Nie, panie psorze... Dom był całkiem rozwalony, ale go wyciągiem, zanim zaroiło się od mugoli. Zasnął, bidula, jak przelatywaliśmy nad Bristolem.**

**Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall pochylili się nad zawiniątkiem. Wyłaniała się z niego buzia uśpionego niemowlęcia. Na jego czole, pod kępką kruczoczarnych włosów, zobaczyli dziwną bliznę, przypominającą błyskawicę."**

— Och!

— Ooooo…

— Awww…

I tym podobne odgłosy zostały wydane przez żeńską część tłumu, a także niektórych samców.

Kiedy ochy i achy ucichły, znów zaczęto czytać.

**„**—** To właśnie tu?... **—** wyszeptała profesor McGonagall.**

—** Tak - odrzekł Dumbledore. **—** Zostanie mu na zawsze.**

—** Nie możesz czegoś z tym zrobić?**

—** Nawet gdybym mógł, to bym nie zrobił." **

— A to niby czemu?! — syknęła Lily.

**„Blizny mogą się przydać." **

— Oby tak było, bo trzepnę w ciebie klątwą Dumbledore — warknął Remus.

** „Sam mam jedną nad lewym kolanem, jest doskonałym planem londyńskiego metra. No dobrze... daj mi go, Hagrid... miejmy to już za sobą. **

**Dumbledore wziął Harry'ego w ramiona i zwrócił się w stronę domu Dursleyów.**

— **Może... mógłbym się z nim pożegnać, panie psorze? **—** zapytał Hagrid.**

**Pochylił swoją wielką, kudłatą głowę nad Harrym i obdarzył go czymś, co musiało być bardzo drapiącym, włochatym pocałunkiem. A potem nagle zawył jak zraniony pies.**

—** Ciiicho! **— **syknęła profesor McGonagall. **—** Obudzisz mugoli!"**

— Powiem jedynie, że mojej siostry nie obudziłoby nawet stado słoni. Kiedyś puściłam radio na cały regulator w jej pokoju, a ona spała dalej — stwierdziła z uśmiechem Lily. — Ona ma po prostu kamienny sen.

**„- Prz-e-e-p-ra-a-a-szam - załkał Hagrid, wydobywając z kieszeni wielką chustkę w kropki i chowając w nią twarz. - Ale n-n-ie mogę w-w-wytrzymać... Lily i James nie żyją... a bidny mały Ha-a-rry ma tu mieszkać z mugolami..."**

Lily uśmiechnęła się smutno do Hagrida, a ten spojrzał na nią przygaszonym wzrokiem.

**„- Tak, tak, to bardzo przygnębiające, ale weź się w garść, Hagrid, bo nas wszystkich złapią - wyszeptała profesor McGonagall, klepiąc go energicznie po ramieniu, a tymczasem Dumbledore przełazi przez niski murek i podszedł do frontowych drzwi. Położył Harry'ego ostrożnie na schodkach, wyjął z płaszcza list, wsunął go między koce, po czym wrócił."**

— Amy błagam powiedz mi, że on się wrócił i zapukał w drzwi — szepnęła pani Potter.

Druga z kobiet nie odpowiedziała, tylko czytała dalej:

„**Wszyscy troje stali przez równą minutę, patrząc na zawiniątko; ramiona Hagrida dygotały, profesor McGonagall mrugała zawzięcie, a ogniki, które zwykle jarzyły się w oczach Dumbledore'a, przygasły.**

**- No cóż - powiedział w końcu Dumbledore - to by było na tyle. Nie ma co tutaj sterczeć. Trzeba gdzieś iść i przyłączyć się do świętowania.**

**- Taaa - odezwał się Hagrid stłumionym głosem. - Chiba wezmę i oddam motor Syriuszowi. Dobranoc, pani psor... dobranoc, panie psorze.**

**Otarłszy oczy rękawem kurtki, Hagrid wskoczył na motocykl i kopnął w pedał zapłonu. Silnik zaryczał i po chwili wehikuł wzniósł się w powietrze i zniknął w ciemnościach nocy."**

— Łapa! Gdzie ty do jasnej ciasnej jesteś, co? Zresztą nieważne, błagam cię zabierz go stamtąd! — zawyła Lily.

James spojrzał na przyjaciela proszącym wzrokiem, a potem rzekł:

— Jeśli coś takiego się wydarzy to błagam, weź Harry'ego ze sobą.

Syriusz skinął jedynie głową.

„—** Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się zobaczymy, profesor McGonagall **—** powiedział Dumbledore, chyląc przed nią głowę.**

**Profesor McGonagall wydmuchała hałaśliwie nos.**

**Dumbledore odwrócił się i pomaszerował ulicą. Na rogu przystanął i wyjął wygaszacz. Tym razem pstryknął nim tylko raz i natychmiast dwanaście świetlistych rac pomknęło ku swoim latarniom, tak że na Privet Drive zrobiło się nagle pomarańczowo. W tym samym momencie zobaczył burego kota, znikającego właśnie za rogiem na drugim końcu uliczki. Dostrzegł też tobołek na schodkach przed drzwiami numeru czwartego.**

—** Powodzenia, Harry - mruknął pod nosem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, szumiąc połami płaszcza."**

— Albusie Persiwalu Wulfryku Brianie Dumbledor — zaczęła morderczym tonem Lily.

— Czy ty… — dołączył do niej James.

— Zostawiłeś…

— Mojego syna na progu drzwi…

— Gdy miał padać deszcz w nocy?! — wrzasnęli wspólnie.

W ich głosach była furia tak wielka, że starszy czarodziej skulił się.

— Porozmawiamy o tym, gdy skończymy czytać — wysyczał Syriusz.

**„Lekki wiaterek zatrzepotał listkami równo przyciętego żywopłotu przy Privet Drive. Uśpiona, schludna uliczka nie kojarzyła się ani na trochę z miejscem, w którym mogłyby się dziać tak zdumiewające rzeczy. Harry Potter przewrócił się na bok wewnątrz tobołka, ale nawet nie otworzył oczu. Mała rączka zacisnęła się na liście i spał dalej, nie wiedząc, że jest kimś niezwykłym, nie wiedząc, że jest sławny, nie wiedząc, że za kilka godzin zostanie obudzony wrzaskiem pani Dursley, otwierającej drzwi, by zabrać butelki z mlekiem, ani tego, że przez następne kilka tygodni będzie szturchany i szczypany przez swojego kuzyna Dudleya..."**

— O nie… Nie ma mowy! — syknęła wściekła Amy.

**„Nie mógł wiedzieć, że w tym samym momencie różni ludzie, spotykający się potajemnie w różnych miejscach kraju, wznosili szklanki i mówili przytłumionym głosem:**

— **Za Harry'ego Pottera... za chłopca, który przeżył!"**

— Koniec. Kto chce teraz czytać? — zapytała Roberts.

W salonie przez chwilę było cicho, a potem Lily wyjęła Amy z rąk książkę i powiedziała:

— Ja.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i przeczytała:

— Rozdział drugi _Znikająca Szyba…_

* * *

_Mam nadzieje, że rozdział jest zadowalający. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Ten rozdział jest tak szybko, bo tamten napisałam dwa dni temu. Pytanie, czy zna ktoś FF w których bohaterowie czytają Pottera po polsku, skończone? Osobiście uwielbiam tą tematykę ;)._

_Proszę o komentarze. _


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział Drugi**

_Wzięła głęboki oddech i przeczytała:_

—_ Rozdział drugi Znikająca Szyba…_

_„_**Od czasu, gdy Dursleyowie znaleźli pod drzwiami swojego siostrzeńca, minęło już prawie dziesięć lat, a Privet Drive wcale się nie zmieniło. Słońce wzeszło nad tym samym schludnym frontowym ogródkiem i oświetliło mosiężną czwórkę na drzwiach domu Dursleyów, a potem wśliznęło się do ich salonu, który był dokładnie taki sam, jak w ów wieczór, kiedy to w wieczornym dzienniku pojawiły się złowróżbne doniesienia o sowach."**

— W takim razie można powiedzieć, że tego dnia też coś się wydarzy — stwierdziła ruda.

James spojrzał na żonę i spytał:

— Na jakiej podstawie tak twierdzisz?

Kobieta odwróciła się w jego stronę. W jej oczach widoczny był smutek. Potter doskonale wiedział dlaczego tak jest. Samo to, że dowiedziała się, iż nie mieli okazji do wychowywania syna było dla Lily ciosem. To, że Harry trafił do Dursleyów i został umieszczony tam przez Dumbledora przyprawiło jej dodatkowego cierpienia. Wziął głęboki oddech i miał zamiar zacząć pocieszać żonę, gdy dobiegł do niego głos rudowłosej:

— Zawsze tak jest.

Spojrzał na nią niezrozumiałym wzrokiem, a ona wywróciła oczami.

— W prawie każdej książce akcja zaczyna się niepozornie. Po takim opisie można stwierdzić, że będzie ciekawie, a w naszym przypadku, że coś się wydarzy.

Ruda pokręciła głową i podjęła urwany tekst:

„**Ile czasu minęło, można się było zorientować tylko po fotografiach stojących na obramowaniu kominka."**

— Czy Petunia przypadkiem nie powiedziała mi, gdy wspomniałam o sieci Fiu, że jesteśmy świrami i, że nigdy nie będzie mieszkać w domu z kominkiem? — spytała Amy.

Lily roześmiała się.

— Ona dalej tak uważa, a poza tym mogę się założyć, że jest to elektryczny kominek.

Roberts spojrzała na nią niezrozumiale, a potem wzruszyła ramionami.

— Skoro tak uważasz — mruknęła.

„**Dziesięć lat temu było tam mnóstwo zdjęć czegoś, co przypominało wielką, różową piłkę plażową w różnokolorowych czepkach, ale Dudley Dursley już dawno przestał być berbeciem i teraz fotografie przedstawiały tęgiego chłopca o jasnych włosach:"**

— Z prosiątka stał się mega prosięciem — skwitował James.

Większość zebranych roześmiała się. Nawet Lily pozwoliła sobie na mały uśmiech.

— James nie obrażaj prosiaczków! One są zbyt słodkie — powiedziała, udając oburzoną.

— Oczywiście Liluś — powiedział potulnie Potter.

„**a to na swoim pierwszym rowerze, a to na karuzeli w wesołym miasteczku, przy komputerze z ojcem czy w ramionach matki. W salonie nie było absolutnie nic, co by świadczyło, że w tym domu mieszka jeszcze jakiś inny chłopiec."**

— Syriuszu, błagam powiedz mi, że go stamtąd zabrałeś! — błagał James.

Łapa jednak wzruszył ramionami. Sam miał taką nadzieję, jednak nie chciał zapeszać. W myślach modlił się, by okazało się, iż Harry'ego nie ma u tych ludzi. Nie miał nic do mugoli, ale siostra Lily była odrażającą jędzą. Doskonale pamiętał, jak razem z Jamesem i Remusem postanowili odwiedzić rudą w domu jej rodziców. Na ich nieszczęście drzwi odtworzyła Petunia. Po tym co od niej usłyszeli musieli powstrzymywać Jamesa przed palnięciem w jej stronę klątwą, choć sami mieli na to ochotę.

„**A jednak Harry Potter tam był"**

— Nieeee! — zawył James.— Tylko nie to!

Lily spojrzała w jego oczy. Ujrzała w nich ból i rozczarowanie, które doskonale pokrywały się z tym, co ona sama czuła. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Chciała wierzyć, że Syriusz zabrał Harry'ego od tych ludzi.

**„i w tym momencie spał, choć nie miało to trwać długo. Ciotka Petunia już wstała i wkrótce rozległ się jej wrzaskliwy głos:**

—** Wstawaj! Dosyć tego spania! Już! **—** Harry obudził się i podskoczył na łóżku. Ciotka znowu załomotała w drzwi.**

—** Wstawać! **—** zaskrzeczała."**

— James przypomnij mi bym wysłała Petunii wyjca, gdy skończymy czytać — wysyczała Lily.

Wściekłości w jej oczach nie dało pomylić się z niczym innym.

— To chyba naturalne, że go obudziła, no nie? — zapytała niepewnie Amy.

— Amy, Petunia wstaje około piątej trzydzieści? Czyli wnioskując z tekstu można przewidzieć, że obudziła go przed siódmą.

„**Harry usłyszał jej kroki zmierzające w kierunku kuchni, a potem brzęk patelni stawianej na kuchence. Przetoczył się na plecy i próbował przypomnieć sobie sen, z którego go wyrwano. To był dobry sen. Był w nim latający motocykl. Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że śniło mu się to nie po raz pierwszy."**

— Bo to nie był sen — zagruchała Dominica.

**„Ciotka powróciła pod drzwi.**

—** Wstałeś już? **—** zapytała.**

—** Prawie **—** odpowiedział Harry.**

—** No to wstawaj, chcę, żebyś przypilnował bekonu. I żeby mi się nie przypalił! Są urodziny Dudziaczka i wszystko ma być jak należy!"**

— James trzymaj mnie — syknęła ruda.

Potter objął ją w pasie i przytulił. Sam ledwo wstrzymywał złość. Ci mugole zmuszali jego syna do gotowania! Jakby sami nie potrafili.

**„**— ** Co powiedziałeś? **— ** warknęła przez drzwi jego ciotka.**

— ** Nic, nic...**

**Urodziny Dudleya - jak mógł o tym zapomnieć! Zwlókł się z łóżka i zaczął szukać skarpetek. Znalazł je pod łóżkiem i zanim włożył, wyciągnął z jednej pająka."**

Jedna z brwi Lily powędrowała do góry. James próbował nie parsknąć śmiechem. Widocznie jego syn był takim samym bałaganiarzem, co jego ojciec.

— Cóż widać, że Bambi wdał się w Jamesa — stwierdził Syriusz.

— Chwila, chwila… — zaczął powoli Ted. — Bambi? — spytał, stawiając oczy.

Huncwoci, Lily i Amy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Nikt poza ich kręgiem nie znał przydomka Harry'ego.

— James to Rogacz, więc Harry to jelonek, a że jelonek nie pasuje przyszło mu dostać ksywkę Bambi — wyjaśnił Remus.

„** Harry był przyzwyczajony do pająków, bo w komórce pod schodami było ich pełno, a tam właśnie sypiał."**

— ŻE CO TAKIEGO?! — wrzasnęli równocześnie James i Lily.

W salonie zapadła głucha cisza. Ci, którzy nie darli się na Dumbledora rzucali Potterom współczujące spojrzenia. Ludzie nie mogli uwierzyć, że ten starzec mógł być aż tak głupi.

W sercu Lily zagościła furia. Chciała by to, co przeczytała było kłamstwem. Dziękowała Bogu, że popełniła tą pomyłkę. Nie darowałaby sobie, gdyby jej syn trafił do tych ludzi, a co gorsza zamieszkał w komórce pod schodami. Z jej oczu zaczęły spływać łzy. Darła się z furią na Dumbledora, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że to się jeszcze nie zdarzyło, że jej syn nie wylądował u tych mugoli. Mimo wszystko nie mogła przestać. To było dla niej zbyt wiele. Poczuła, że ktoś ją obejmuje. Do jej nozdrzy dostał się zapach Jamesa. Wyprowadził ją z salonu, mówiąc przy tym do Syriusza i Remusa coś czego nie zrozumiała.

Objął Lily ramieniem starając się uspokoić żonę. Sam miał trudności z kontrolowaniem emocji. Dumbledor to jedno, ale ci mugole… Jak on mógł umieścić ich syna u takich ludzi? Lily nawet nie próbowała się wyrwać, zdawała się być zupełnie bez sił. Czuł jak dygocze. Zaczął wyprowadzać ją z salonu, informując wcześniej Remusa i Łapę o tym, że chce dać rudej czas na uspokojenie się. Wyszli na korytarz, a Lily wtuliła się w niego i zaczęła szlochać. On sam już nie wstrzymywał łez. Pozwolił by spływały po jego policzkach.

— Jak… Jak Dumbeldor mógł pozwolić na to by… Jak Petunia i ten jej przeklęty mąż mogli zrobić coś takiego naszemu synowi?! JAK?! — wrzasnęła, wtulając się w niego mocniej.

— Cii… — szepnął. — Wszystko będzie dobrze Lis. Znajdziemy sposób na zabicie Voldemorta… Pokonamy go i będziemy żyć razem z Harrym. Wychowamy naszego syna na najwspanialszego człowieka pod słońcem. Wszystko będzie dobrze Lis — wyszeptał głosem przepełnionym bólem. — Wszystko będzie dobrze… Obiecuje.

Patrzył jej w oczy, a ona nie miała podstaw by mu nie uwierzyć. Wiedziała jedno. Zrobi wszystko, by Harry nie musiał oglądać na oczy tych ludzi. Petunia stała się jej obca. Nie chciała nigdy więcej widzieć jej na oczy. Zwłaszcza, że przeczuwała, iż to nie koniec rewelacji, których się dowiedzą. Mimo wszystko czuła niepokój, mieszany ze strachem.

Wziął głęboki wdech i spytał:

— Wracamy? Czekają na nas?

Rudowłosa skinęła głową. Ruszyli w stronę salonu. Nim weszli do środka James złapał dłoń Lily i zapytał:

— Lily, wiem, że to pytanie jest nie na miejscu, ale dobrze się czujesz?

Kobieta spojrzała mu w oczy i skinęła głową.

— Na pewno? — Rogacz nie dawał za wygraną.

Ona zaś odgarnęła niesforne kosmyki za ucho i powiedziała ze spuszczoną głwoą:

— Ja… Sama nie wiem… Boję się James. Lękam się tego co tam przeczytamy. Nie mogę dopuścić do siebie myśli, że gdyby nie ta książka żylibyśmy nieświadomi tego, iż lada dzień Voldemort nas zaatakuje. Tak, wiem, że się tego spodziewamy, ale… To co innego. Czym innym jest czytać o tym, że my nie żyjemy, a nasz syn wychowuje się u tych ludzi.

W jej głosie było tyle bólu, że serce Jamesa zwolniło rytmu. Smutek jego ukochanej przelał się w niego. Czuł to co ona. Jednak on starał się wierzyć, że wyjdą z tego cało. Miał nadzieję, że któraś z tych książek, książek poświęconych jego synowi, ukaże im rozwiązanie problemu. Uniósł jej twarz tak, by patrzeć w jej oczy.

Poczuła, że unosi jej twarz. Zmusił ją, by patrzyła mu w oczy. Nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jego orzechowe oczy widzą to, co ukrywała w sercu. Wydawało jej się, że zna każde jej uczucie, iż potrafi czytać z niej jak z otwartej książki.

— Lily... Nic takiego się nie wydarzy! Harry nigdy nie trafi do twojej siostry. Znajdziemy sposób na Voldemorta. Możesz być tego pewna — wyszeptał patrząc w jej oczy.

Weszli do środka. Lily przygryzła wargę, a potem powiedziała:

— Przepraszam, że wybuchłam.

Odpowiedziały jej pocieszające uśmiechy. Usiadła wraz z Jamesem na kanapie i sięgnęła po książkę. Bała się tego, co tam przeczyta.

— Może ktoś inny powinien teraz czytać? — spytał Remus.

Spojrzała na niego niepewnie. Nie wiedziała co ma myśleć. Może faktycznie nie powinna tego czytać. Słuchanie sprawiało jej wystarczający ból. Skinęła głową. Podała mu książkę, a Lunatyk uśmiechnął się do niej pokrzepiająco.

„**Ubrał się i poszedł do kuchni. Stołu prawie nie było widać spod prezentów dla Dudleya. Wyglądało na to, że jest tam nowy komputer, który Dudley chciał dostać, a także telewizor i rower wyścigowy."**

— I to wszystko wskazuje na to, jak rozpieszczonym bachorem jest dzieciak — stwierdził Syriusz.

Odpowiedziały mu potwierdzające pomruki.

„**Harry nie miał pojęcia, po co mu ten rower, bo Dudley był gruby i nie uprawiał żadnego sportu - chyba że za dyscyplinę sportową uzna się bicie słabszych. Jego ulubionym workiem treningowym był właśnie Harry,"**

Po raz kolejny tego dnia z oczu Lily spłynęły łzy. W myślach wyzywała siebie za swą słabość. Była aurorką, która nigdy nie bała się nieznanego. Aurorką, która nie raz wykazywała więcej odwagi od mężczyzn, a teraz, choć wiedziała, że to się nie wydarzyło, nie mogła słuchać zwykłej książki.

Syriusz spojrzał na Potterów ze smutkiem. Widział ból w ich oczach. On również cierpiał, jednak nie tak bardzo jak oni. Harry był jego małym, słodkim chrześniakiem. W dniu, w którym James spytał się go, czy zostanie chrzestnym był jednym z najszczęśliwszych ludzi na świecie. Potterowie byli dla niego kimś więcej niżeli przyjaciółmi. Oni i Remus stali się jego rodziną. Rodziną, której tak naprawdę nie miał. Wiedział jedno – zrobi wszystko, by im pomóc.

**„ale nieczęsto udawało mu się go złapać. Harry był bardzo szybki, choć wcale na to nie wyglądał. Być może miało to coś wspólnego z mieszkaniem w ciemnej komórce, ale Harry był bardzo mały i chudy jak na swój wiek. A sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze mniejszego i szczuplejszego niż w rzeczywistości, bo nosił wyłącznie stare ubrania po Dudleyu, który był prawie cztery razy od niego większy."**

— Nie dali mu własnych ubrań?! — w głosie Remusa była furia.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś mógłby być tak okrutny w stosunku do małego dziecka! Ten chłopiec zasługiwał na coś lepszego od mieszkania z tymi mugolami. Potterowie zawsze przy nim byli i wspierali go. Na samą myśl, że mogliby umrzeć, a małego Harry'ego miałby spotkać tak okrutny los chciało mu się płakać. Miał ochotę wyć ze smutku.

**„Harry miał drobną buzię, kościste kolana, czarne włosy i jasne, zielone oczy. Nosił okrągłe okulary, zawsze poklejone celuloidową taśmą, bo od czasu do czasu Dudleyowi udawało się jednak trafić go w nos."**

Potterowie od zawsze byli lubianą rodziną czarodziei. Szanowali każdego nie zależnie, czy był mugolem, mugolakiem, półkrwi, czy też czysto krwistym czarodziejem. Podczas, gdy większość rodzin wydziedziczyłaby członka rodu, który związałby się z mugolakiem, to państwo Potter zaśmiali się jedynie, mówiąc, że Lily i James są dla siebie przeznaczeni. Nie jeden czarodziej czuł smutek po ich śmierci. Teraz, gdy Lily wraz z grupą badawczą odkryli coś co może pomóc pokonać im Voldemorta szacunek do ich rodziny wzrósł. Po pomyłce, która została popełniona, większość z zebranych była wściekła. Lecz kiedy przeczytano, co się stało, że zaledwie roczny chłopiec pokonał największego czarnoksiężnika, jaki chodził po ziemi, tracąc przy tym rodziców w sercu niektórych pojawił się smutek. Teraz, gdy czytali o tym, jak ci mugole potraktowali syna tak wspaniałych ludzi, w niejednym sercu pojawiła się wściekłość. Żadne dziecko nie zasługiwało na takie traktowanie!

„**Jedyną rzeczą, którą Harry lubił w swoim wyglądzie, była bardzo cienka blizna na czole, przypominająca zygzak błyskawicy. Miał ją od dawna i pamiętał, że kiedy był bardzo mały, zapytał ciotkę Petunię, skąd ją ma.**

—** To pamiątka po wypadku samochodowym, w którym zginęli twoi rodzice - odpowiedziała."**

Przez tłum przeszła fala oburzenia.

— Nie powiedzieli mu nawet, jak zginęliśmy?! — wrzasnął James zrywając się na równe nogi.

Lily nie miała już siły. Mimo że minęło tak mało czasu odkąd zaczęli czytać tą książkę, czuła się słaba i bezbronna. Smutek, który zagościł w jej sercu stawał się nie do wytrzymania. Przytłaczał ją, stwarzając ciężar, który zdawał się ciągnąć ją na dno.

„—** I nie zadawaj pytań.**

**Nie zadawaj pytań - to była pierwsza zasada rządząca spokojnym życiem państwa Dursleyów.**

**Wuj Vernon wszedł do kuchni, gdy Harry przewracał bekon na drugą stronę.**

—** Uczesz się! **—** warknął wuj na dzień dobry."**

— Niezwykle miłe powitanie — wysyczała profesor McGonagall.

Zawsze traktowała wszystkich swoich uczniów, byłych czy obecnych po równo, jednak James, Syriusz, Remus, Lily i Amy mieli w jej sercu szczególne miejsce. Ta piątka była najzdolniejszymi uczniami, jakich uczyła. Cały czas miała w pamięci(wątpiła, by którykolwiek z nauczycieli mógł o tym zapomnieć) to, jak James próbował poderwać Lily. Ta dwójka pasowała do siebie. Połączyła ich prawdziwa i szczera miłość. Stworzyli rodzinę, w której chwili wychować swojego syna.

**„Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu wuj Vernon spoglądał znad gazety i donośnym głosem oznajmiał, że Harry powinien się ostrzyc. Harry musiał się strzyc o wiele częściej niż reszta chłopców z jego klasy razem wzięta, ale niewiele to pomagało - włosy natychmiast mu odrastały."**

— Jedynym wyjaśnienie jest to, że Harry używa swojej dziecięcej mocy — zagruchała Amy.

**„Harry smażył już jajka, kiedy do kuchni wszedł Dudley z matką. Dudley był bardzo podobny do wuja Vernona.**

**Miał duży, różowy nos, wodniste niebieskie oczy i gęste jasne włosy, przylizane gładko na wielkiej głowie. On też prawie nie miał szyi. Ciotka Petunia często mówiła, że Dudley wygląda jak amorek, natomiast Harry często mówił, że Dudley wygląda jak prosię w peruce."**

— Czy tylko ja czuję w Bambim zarodki Huncwota? — spytał Remus.

James odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

**„Harry postawił talerze z jajkami i bekonem na stole, co nie było łatwe z powodu ilości prezentów, które Dudley właśnie żmudnie przeliczał. Kiedy skończył, twarz mu się wyciągnęła.**

— **Trzydzieści sześć - oznajmił, patrząc na matkę i ojca."**

— Tak wiele prezentów na jedno dziecko? — spytała zdumiona Dominica.

— Przecież to absurd! — wykrzyknął Ted.

— I co się dziwić, że ten bachor jest tak rozkapryszony! — syknął Syriusz.

**„**—** O dwa mniej niż w zeszłym roku."**

— I on jeszcze marudzi, że dostał tyle prezentów?! — wykrzyknęła Lily.

**„**—** Kochanie, nie policzyłeś prezentu od cioci Marge. Widzisz, jest pod tym wielkim od mamusi i tatusia.**

—** No dobra, więc trzydzieści siedem **—** powiedział Dudley, czerwony na twarzy. Harry, który zorientował się już, że nadchodzi jeden z napadów złości Dudleya, zaczął szybko połykać swój bekon, na wypadek, gdyby Dudley przewrócił stół.**

**Ciotka Petunia najwyraźniej też wyczuła niebezpieczeństwo, bo powiedziała szybko:**

—** I kupimy ci dzisiaj jeszcze dwa prezenty. Co ty na to, misiaczku? Jeszcze dwa prezenty. W porządku?**

**Dudley zastanawiał się w milczeniu. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby go to kosztowało wiele wysiłku.**

—** Więc będę miał trzydzieści... **— **zaczął powoli **—** trzydzieści...**

—** Trzydzieści dziewięć, cukiereczku **—** dokończyła za niego ciotka Petunia.**

—** Aha. **—** Dudley usiadł ciężko przy stole i chwycił najbliższą paczkę. **—** No to w porządku. Wuj Vernon zacmokał.**

— **Nasz mały spryciarz potrafi dbać o swoje interesy! Zupełnie jak jego ojciec. Tak trzymać, Dudley! - Poczochrał synowi włosy."**

— Po pierwsze, mugolskie dzieci w jego wieku powinny znać całą tabliczkę mnożenia i umieć liczyć, przynajmniej do stu tysięcy. Po drugie, jak Veron i Petunia mogą to tolerować?! — spytała Lily.

**„W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon i ciotka Petunia poszła go odebrać, a Harry i wuj Vernon obserwowali, jak Dudley rozpakowuje rower wyścigowy, kamerę wideo, zdalnie sterowany samolot, szesnaście nowych gier komputerowych i magnetowid. Rozpakowywał właśnie złoty zegarek na rękę, kiedy wróciła ciotka Petunia. Na jej twarzy malował się gniew i niepokój."**

Ruda, która zaczęła przeczuwać niebezpieczeństwo warknęła groźnie:

— Spróbuj obwinić o cokolwiek mojego syna, a rzucę na ciebie przy pierwszej lepszej okazji klątwą. I nie będą mnie obchodzić żadne zasady.

James spojrzał na nią i w niemy sposób przekazał ,,A ja ci w tym pomogę".

**„**—** Złe nowiny, Vernon **—**- oznajmiła. **—** Pani Figg złamała nogę. Nie może go zabrać **—** wskazała głową Harry'ego."**

— On ma imię! — wysyczał Syriusz.

Serce mężczyzny przyśpieszyło bicia. Powiedzieć, że był wściekły to jak nic nie powiedzieć. Syriusz Black był doprowadzony do furii.

**„Dudley otworzył usta z przerażenia, a Harry'emu mocniej zabiło serce. W każde urodziny rodzice zabierali Dudleya i któregoś z jego kolegów na cały dzień do miasta, do wesołego miasteczka, McDonalda albo do kina. W każde urodziny Dudleya Harry'ego zostawiano u pani Figg, lekko zwariowanej staruszki, która mieszkała dwie ulice dalej. Harry nienawidził tego domu. Śmierdziało tam kapustą, a pani Figg zmuszała go do oglądania zdjęć wszystkich swoich kotów.**

—** No i co? - zapytała ciotka Petunia, patrząc na Harry'ego, jakby on to zaplanował."**

— Och! Oczywiście, bo przecież każdy jedenastolatek marzy jedynie o tym, by złamać nogę sąsiadce! — warknął wściekle James.

**„Harry wiedział, że powinno mu być przykro z powodu złamania nogi przez panią Figg, ale nie było to łatwe, bo bardzo się cieszył, że dopiero za rok będzie zmuszony do ponownego oglądania Maleństwa, Śnieżki, Pazurka i Czubatka.**

—** Możemy zadzwonić do Marge **—** podsunął wuj Vernon.**

—** Nie bądź głupi, Vernon, ona go nie znosi."**

— Czy ci ludzie mogliby przestać mówić o nim jakby go tam nie było? — zapytała Lily przez zaciśnięte zęby.

**„Dursleyowie często rozmawiali o Harrym tak, jakby go nie było - albo raczej jakby był opóźniony w rozwoju i nie mógł ich zrozumieć."**

Lily i James wymienili spojrzenia. Kobieta zamknęła oczy, próbując poradzić sobie z nowo przybyłą falą furii, która ją zalała. Dłonie zacisnęły się w pięść, starając się z całej siły nie wybuchnąć. Czuła jak James przytula ją do siebie. Nie wiedziała, co by zrobiła gdyby nie on.

**„**—** A ta jak-jej-tam, twoja przyjaciółka... Yvonne?**

—** Jest na urlopie na Majorce **—** warknęła ciotka Petunia.**

—** Możecie mnie po prostu zostawić tutaj **—** zaproponował z nadzieją w sercu Harry (mógłby oglądać, co zechce w telewizji, a może nawet dorwać się do komputera Dudleya).**

**Ciotka Petunia wyglądała, jakby właśnie przełknęła cytrynę.**

—** I po powrocie zastać dom w ruinach? **—** prychnęła."**

— To tylko dziecko! — wykrzyczała Amy.

Roberts zacisnęła ręce w pięść. Siostra jej przyjaciółki była…

**„**—** Nie wysadzę domu w powietrze **—** zapewnił Harry, ale nikt go nie słuchał.**

—** Może zabierzemy go do zoo **—** powiedziała wolno ciotka Petunia **—** i... zostawimy w samochodzie..."**

— W samochodzie?! — syknęła zabójczym tonem Dominica.

**„**—** To nowy samochód i nie pozwolę, by siedział w nim sam..."**

— Martwisz się bardziej o samochód niż o dziecko?! — tłum zawrzał.

Niejeden auror miał ochotę teleportować się na Privet Drive i aresztować tych dupków.

„**Dudley zaczął głośno płakać. Tak naprawdę nie płakał - minęło już wiele lat, odkąd płakał naprawdę - ale wiedział, że jeśli się wykrzywi i zawyje, dostanie od matki wszystko, czego zapragnie."**

— Mówię to po raz kolejny – rozkapryszony bachor — powiedział James.

Ten dzieciak zaczynał grać mu na nerwach. Jego syn był trzymany przez tych mugoli w komórce pod schodami, a on udawał, że ryczy, bo Harry mógł iść z nimi. Co za ironia losu. W sercu Rogacza w dalszym ciągu drzemała wściekłość.

„—** Nie płacz, mój buziaczku, mamusia nie pozwoli zepsuć ci twojego święta!** —**zawołała, biorąc go w ramiona.**

—** Ja... nie... chcę... żeby on... sz-sz-szedł z naaaami! **— **zawył Dudley pomiędzy dwoma głośnymi szlochami. **—** On zawsze wszystko psuuuuje! **—**"**

— Harry wszystko psuje?! Chyba jest na odwrót — warknęła ruda.

„**I wykrzywił się złośliwie do Harry'ego spod ramienia matki. Właśnie wtedy rozległ się dzwonek."**

— Cholerny dzieciak. Jaki normalny jedenastolatek tak się zachowuje? — spytał Syriusz.

„— **Och, mój Boże, już są! **— **powiedziała gorączkowo ciotka Petunia i w chwilę później wszedł najlepszy przyjaciel Dudleya, Piers Polkiss, ze swoją matką. Pierś był kościstym chłopcem o szczurzej twarzy. Zwykle to on trzymał ofiary z tyłu za ręce, kiedy Dudley je bił. Dudley natychmiast przestał udawać, że płacze."**

— Możemy być pewni, że nie jest to prawdziwa przyjaźń — stwierdził Remus.

Tak. Remus Lupin był pewny, że ten cały Dudley i Piers nie byli prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Prawdziwi przyjaciele nie wstydzą się okazywać przy sobie słabości. Wiedzą, że mogą zaufać drugiej osobie i darzą ją szacunkiem. Sami próbują pomóc przyjacielem, gdy ci są w potrzebie. Znał to z własnego doświadczenia. Zanim poznał Syriusza i Jamesa nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół. Kiedy oni odkryli jego sekret bał się, że go odrzucą. Ci zaś zostali dla niego animagami. Byli jego prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi.

„**Pół godziny później Harry, nie wierząc we własne szczęście, siedział z Piersem i Dudleyem na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu Dursleyów, po raz pierwszy w życiu jadąc do zoo. Ciotka i wuj nie byli w stanie wymyślić, co z nim zrobić, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, musieli go zabrać. Przed odjazdem wuj Vernon wziął go jednak na bok.**

—** Ostrzegam cię, chłopcze **—** powiedział, przysuwając swoją wielką purpurową twarz do twarzy Harry'ego - wystarczy jeden głupi dowcip... a nie wyjdziesz z komórki aż do Bożego Narodzenia."**

— Nie waż się grozić mojemu synowi! — równoczesny okrzyk wydostał się z gardeł Lily i Jamesa.

„—** Nic nie zrobię **—** zarzekał się Harry. **—** Naprawdę...**

**Ale wuj Vernon wcale mu nie uwierzył. Nikt mu nigdy nie wierzył."**

— Ja bym mu uwierzyła — wyszeptała pani Potter.

**„Problem polegał na tym, że wokół Harry'ego często zdarzały się dziwne rzeczy, a Dursleyów trudno było przekonać, że to nie jego wina."**

— Mogę się założyć, że chodzi o dziecięcą magię — westchnęła Amy.

**„Kiedyś ciotka Petunia wściekła się na niego, bo wrócił od fryzjera, wyglądając tak, jakby w ogóle u niego nie był, więc złapała nożyce kuchenne i obcięła mu włosy tuż przy głowie, pozostawiając tylko grzywkę, „żeby przykryć tę okropną bliznę". Dudley pękał ze śmiechu na jego widok, a Harry spędził bezsenną noc, wyobrażając sobie, co się będzie działo w szkole. Następnego ranka stwierdził jednak, że włosy całkowicie mu odrosły, jakby ciotka Petunia wcale ich nie obcinała."**

— A nie mówiłam? — spytała się Roberts.

Lily zaś poczuła przypływ dumy. Jej synek utarł nosa jej siostrze. _Tak trzymaj Harry_ – pomyślała, próbując wyobrazić sobie minę Petunii. Z pewnością nie była za wesoła. I w momencie, gdy wściekła twarzy siostry stanęła jej przed oczami, zaczął ją ogarniać niepokój. Petunia była staromodna i popierała kary cielesne. Nieraz przyłożyła jej za to, że przypadkiem coś transmutowała przed Hogwartem. W późniejszym czasie obrywała od starszej siostry za nic. A w sumie za samo to, że żyła.

**„Za karę przesiedział przez tydzień w komórce, chociaż próbował im wytłumaczyć, że nie potrafi wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób tak szybko odrosły."**

_Zapłacisz mi za to Tunia_ – stwierdziła w myślach zielonooka. _Nikt nie będzie bezpodstawnie karał mojego syna za tak błahy powód, jak przypadkowe użycie magi._

„**Innym razem ciotka Petunia próbowała go zmusić do włożenia ohydnego starego swetra (brązowego z pomarańczowymi pomponikami). Im ostrzej się zabierała do włożenia mu go przez głowę, tym bardziej sweter się kurczył, aż w końcu pasował znakomicie na lalkę, ale z pewnością nie na Harry'ego."**

Uśmiechnęła się smutno. Bała się tego, co tym razem wymyśli jej siostra. Zniszczył jakiś staroć, jednak Lily wiedziała, że Petunia miała manie na punkcie ubrań. Nigdy nie szczędziła jej krytyk na temat jej wyglądu. Tego, że chodziła w podartych dżinsach, czy tego, że jej rude włosy zdawały się żyć własnym życiem.

„** Ciotka Petunia uznała, że musiał się skurczyć w praniu i tym razem, ku jego uldze, Harry nie został ukarany."**

Na jej twarzy pojawiła się ulga. Przynajmniej tym razem go nie ukarała. Westchnęła cicho i wtuliła się mocniej w Jamesa. Czuła jak obejmuje ją ramieniem i szepcze do jej ucha:

— W porządku Lis?

Odpowiedziała mu skinieniem głowy.

„**Wpadł natomiast w spore kłopoty, kiedy pewnego razu stwierdzono, że siedzi na dachu szkolnej kuchni. Jak zwykle ścigała go banda Dudleya, kiedy nagle, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, nie wyłączając samego Harry'ego, znalazł się na kominie. Państwo Dursleyowie otrzymali bardzo niemiły list od dyrektorki szkoły, w którym żaliła się, że Harry łazi po dachach. A próbował tylko (jak krzyczał do wuja Vernona przez zamknięte drzwi komórki) wskoczyć za wielki zbiornik na śmieci tuż obok drzwi do kuchni."**

W salonie zapadła cisza. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co przeczytał Remus. Sam Lunatyk dla pewności powtórzył dwukrotnie przeczytany tekst.

— Czy… — zaczęła Amy — Czy wasz syn teleportował się w tak młodym wieku? — spytała zdumiona.

Owszem zdarzały się przypadki teleportacji wśród nastolatków, ale nigdy wśród młodzieży poniżej czternastego roku życia! Małe dzieci miały po prostu zbyt niestabilną i słabą moc, by móc się teleportować. O rozczepianiu już lepiej nie wspominać!

„**Harry przypuszczał, że to silny podmuch wiatru musiał go porwać aż na dach."**

Mimo powagi sytuacji Syriusz nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się.

— Bambi ma zadatki na huncwota, ale trzeba będzie go nauczyć lepszych wymówek — stwierdził ze śmiechem.

Mimo wszystko był dumny ze swojego chrześniaka.

„**Ale dzisiaj miało być inaczej. Warto było znieść nawet towarzystwo Dudleya i Piersa, żeby być w miejscach, które nie przypominają szkoły, ciemnej komórki pod schodami albo śmierdzącego kapustą saloniku pani Figg.**

**Podczas jazdy wuj Vernon użalał się przed ciotką Petunią. A lubił użalać się na wszystko: na ludzi w pracy, na Harry'ego, na radę nadzorczą, na Harry'ego, na bank, na Harry'ego, a była to tylko drobna część jego ulubionych tematów."**

— Weźcie mi powiedzcie jak można użalać się na tak słodkie dziecko? — zagruchała Dominica.

„**Tym razem uskarżał się na motocykle.**

—** ...rozbijają się wszędzie jak maniacy... ci młodzi chuligani **— **powiedział, kiedy wyprzedził ich jakiś motocykl."**

— Ej! — zawołał Remus. — A może to Łapa na swoim motocyklu przyjechał, żeby uratować Harry'ego od tych mugoli? — zapytał.

— Mam taką nadzieję — stwierdził James.

— Ja również — potwierdził Łapa.

Jedynie Peter siedział cicho. On miał nadzieje, że uda mu się wyrwać z domu Potterów i poinformować Czarnego Pana o tym, co tutaj czytają. Jego pan musiał o tym wiedzieć. Musiał być przygotowany na to, co może go czekać jeśli zaatakuje szczeniaka Potterów.

**„**—** Śnił mi się motocykl **—** powiedział Harry, przypominając sobie nagle swój sen. **—** Leciał w powietrzu."**

— Harryyy! — jęknęła ruda.

— Po co żeś to mówił? — spytała Amy.

— Możesz wpaść w kłopoty — stwierdziła Dominica.

**„Mało brakowało, a wuj Vernon uderzyłby w samochód jadący przed nimi. Odwrócił się z twarzą przypominającą olbrzymi burak z wąsami i ryknął na Harry'ego:**

— **MOTOCYKLE NIE LATAJĄ!** — **Dudley i Pierś zachichotali."**

— Chyba że zaczaruje je jakiś czarodziej — powiedział Artur.

**„- Wiem, że nie latają - oświadczył Harry. - To był tylko sen.**

**Prawdę mówiąc, żałował, że w ogóle się odezwał. Jednego tylko Dursleyowie nie znosili jeszcze bardziej od zadawania im pytań: kiedy mówił o czymś, co zachowywało się nie tak, jak powinno, bez względu, czy było to we śnie, czy w kreskówce. Uważali to po prostu za niebezpieczne."**

— Co to jest kreskówka? — spytała Dolores Umbrige.

— Nie ważne — powiedziała Lily.

„**Była to bardzo słoneczna sobota i zoo odwiedziło mnóstwo rodzin. Przy wejściu Dursleyowie kupili Dudleyowi i Piersowi wielkie lody czekoladowe, a potem kupili taniego cytrynowego loda Harry'emu, ponieważ nie zdążyli go odciągnąć od samochodu z lodami, zanim uśmiechnięta sprzedawczyni zapytała go, co sobie wybrał."**

— Chociaż tyle — syknął zabójczym tonem James.

**„Nie jest zły, myślał Harry, liżąc loda i obserwując goryla, który drapał się po głowie i wyglądał zupełnie jak Dudley, tyle że nie miał jasnych włosów."**

— Kto się złoży? Chcę wysłać goryla na operację plastyczną — powiedziała ruda.

**„Harry już dawno nie przeżył tak cudownego przedpołudnia. Trzymał się blisko Dursleyów, więc Dudley i Pierś, których wkrótce znudziło oglądanie zwierząt, nie mogli oddać się swojemu ulubionemu hobby, jakim było poszturchiwanie, kopanie i szczypanie Harry'ego. Lunch zjedli w miejscowej restauracji, a kiedy Dudley dostał ataku złego humoru, bo na jego ciastku było za mało kremu, wuj Vernon kupił mu drugie, a Harry'emu pozwolono skończyć pierwsze."**

— Cóż za wspaniałomyślni łaskawcy — warknęła pani Potter.

**„Po zjedzeniu deseru Harry poczuł, że to wszystko jest za piękne, aby trwało długo."**

— Młody nie kracz — jęknął Remus.

**„Potem poszli do pawilonu z gadami. W środku było zimno i ciemno; wzdłuż ścian biegł rząd podświetlonych okien. Za nimi pełzały po pniach, gałęziach i kamieniach jaszczurki i węże najróżniejszych gatunków."**

— Jak ja nienawidzę węży — wzdrygnął się Peter.

— Nie są wcale takie złe — zaprotestowała Lily.

**„Dudley i Pierś chcieli zobaczyć wielkie jadowite kobry i grube pytony, mogące zmiażdżyć człowieka. Dudley szybko wypatrzył największego gada. Wyglądał, jakby mógł owinąć się wokół samochodu wuja Vernona i zmiażdżyć go tak, by przypominał pojemnik na śmieci, ale w tym momencie wyraźnie nie był w odpowiednim nastroju. Prawdę mówiąc, po prostu mocno spal. Dudley przycisnął nos do szyby, wpatrując się w połyskujące brązowe sploty.**

—** Zrób, żeby się poruszył **—** poprosił ojca płaczliwym tonem.**

**Wuj Vernon zastukał palcami w szybę, ale wąż ani drgnął."**

— Jakby to cokolwiek dawało.

**„**—** Zrób to jeszcze raz **—** zajęczał Dudley.**

** Wuj Vernon zabębnił w szybę knykciami, ale wąż drzemał dalej.**

— **To jest okropnie nudne **—** oświadczył Dudley i odszedł."**

— Nuda – zabójca ludzi.

**„Harry podszedł do szyby i wpatrzył się intensywnie w węża. Nie byłby wcale zaskoczony, gdyby okazało się, że wąż po prostu zdechł z nudów - nie miał żadnego towarzystwa prócz tych wszystkich głupich ludzi, którzy przez cały dzień bębnili palcami w szybę, starając się zakłócić mu spokój. To jeszcze gorsze od spania w komórce pod schodami, do której zbliżała się tylko ciotka Petunia, żeby rano załomotać w drzwi. No i mógł z niej wychodzić…"**

— Mam takie małe pytanko — powiedział Syriusz w tym samym momencie, co James:

— Czy mój syn porównuje się do zwierzęcia mieszkającego w zoo?

Lily spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Mimo wszystko rozbawił ją szok i niedowierzanie na twarzach Łapy i Rogacza. Ci dwaj potrafili ją doprowadzić do furii swoimi wygłupami. Teraz zaś chciała roześmiać się z ich min.

— Nie. Harry po prostu stwierdza, że ten wąż ma gorsze życie od niego — odparła.

„**Nagle wąż otworzył paciorkowate oczy. Powoli, bardzo powoli podniósł głowę - teraz jego oczy znalazły się na poziomie oczu Harry'ego. Mrugnął do niego."**

— Okey… To trochę dziwne. Jak mógł do niego mrugnąć skoro węże nie mają powiek? — zapytała była panna Evans.

James zaś wytrzeszczył oczy. Wąż mrugał do jego syna. Spojrzał zdumiony na Harry'ego i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

— Evans mniejsza z tym jak. Wąż mrugał do naszego syna, a ty mówisz, że nie ma powiek — rzekł do niej.

Lily obrzuciła go twardym spojrzeniem i odparła:

— Tak Potter, bo ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie uważam wszystkich węży za zło. Poza tym… Foch — mówiąc to odwróciła się do męża plecami.

James westchnął i powiedział słodkim tonem:

— Lilunia, skarbie ty mój… Wiesz, że ja cię kocham? Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie… Przepraszam, że cię uraziłem, ale nie chciałem tego. Byłem po prostu zszokowany. Liluś przepraszam cię.

Ruda przygryzła wargę. Ramiona jej zadrżały.

— Liluś? — spytał James.

Nie wytrzymała. Wybuchnęła śmiechem. Wściekłość zelżała pozwalając jej śmiać się z przeprosin męża. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— Przeprosiny przyjęte — rzekła takim tonem, jak sędzia ogłasza werdykt.

„**Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, a potem rozejrzał się szybko dookoła, żeby się upewnić, czy nikt tego nie widział. Upewniwszy się, spojrzał znów na węża i też puścił do niego oko."**

Większość zebranych musiała zbierać szczękę z podłogi.

**„Wąż wskazał głową na wuja Vernona i Dudleya, a potem spojrzał na sufit. Harry'emu wydało się oczywiste, że znaczy to: „Muszę to znosić przez cały czas.**

—** Wiem **—** mruknął Harry, chociaż nie był pewny, czy wąż go słyszy. **—** To musi być naprawdę przykre. **

**Wąż żywo pokiwał głową."**

— Harruś — zaczął powoli James wchodząc w obszar chroniony przez zaklęciem.

Zniżył twarz, by patrzeć w oczy syna i powiedział:

— Tatuś i mamusia bardzo cię kochają skarbie, ale nie rozmawiaj z wężami, bo tatuś zejdzie na zawał. Dobrze Bambi? — spytał.

Chłopiec zaśmiał się i pokręcił przecząco główką.

— Czyli tatuś zejdzie na zawał — skwitował Rogacz wychodząc z obszaru ciszy.

„—** Skąd pochodzisz? **—** zapytał Harry. **

**Wąż dźgnął ogonem niewielką tabliczkę tuż za szybą. Harry zerknął na nią. Boa dusiciel, Brazylia.**

— **Fajnie tam było?**

**Boa dusiciel dźgnął ponownie tabliczkę, a Harry przeczytał: Ten okaz wyhodowany został w zoo.**

—** Aha, rozumiem... więc nigdy nie byłeś w Brazylii?**

**Kiedy wąż potrząsnął głową,"**

Lily wytrzeszczyła oczy. Jej syn rozmawiał z boa dusicielem o Bazylii! James był zaś bliski zawału. Łapa nie wyglądał lepiej. Lunatyk zbladł, a Peter zastygł z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy.

„**za plecami Harry'ego rozległ się ogłuszający wrzask, który sprawił, że obaj podskoczyli.**

—** DUDLEY! PANIE DURSLEY! CHODŹCIE I POPATRZCIE NA TEGO WĘŻA! NIE UWIERZYCIE, CO ON ROBI!**

**Dudley pospieszył ku nim swoim kaczkowatym krokiem."**

— Już widzę goryla w peruce, który udaje kaczkę.

„—** Zjeżdżaj **—** rozkazał, uderzając Harry'ego w żebra."**

— Nie dotykaj mojego syna! — ryknęli równocześnie Potterowie.

**„Harry, zaskoczony, upadł na betonową posadzkę."**

— Przywal mu Harry! — krzyknął James.

— Daj im popalić Młody! — warknął Syriusz.

— Zemścij się! — powiedział Remus.

„**To, co wydarzyło się w następnej chwili, stało się tak szybko, że nikt nie zauważył, jak w jednej sekundzie Pierś i Dudley wlepiali nosy w szybę, w następnej odskoczyli do tyłu, wrzeszcząc z przerażenia. Harry usiadł i aż go zatkało: przednia szyba zniknęła."**

— Brawo Bambi! — wykrzyknęły trzy zgodne głosy Huncwotów.

„**Wielki wąż odwinął się błyskawicznie i ześliznął na posadzkę. Wszyscy obecni w terrarium zaczęli krzyczeć i tłoczyć się do wyjść."**

— Nie do końca o takiej zemście mówiłem, ale widocznie jak Potter coś robi to na wielką skalę — rzekł Remus zamyślonym głosem, drapiąc się po brodzie.

„**Harry mógłby przysiąc, że kiedy wąż prześlizgiwał się obok niego, usłyszał syczący głos:**

—** Brazylio, przybywam... Graciasss, amigo."**

— Czyli nasz syn jest wężoustny — skwitowała Lily, uśmiechając się dumnie.

James miał jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale rozmyślił się i dołączył do rudej szczerząc zęby. Nie obchodziło go, że tą umiejętność przypisuje się czarno magom i mrocznym czarodziejom. Nawet jeśli będzie zmuszony walczyć o prawa dla syna – zrobi to.

**„Opiekun terrarium był w stanie silnego szoku."**

— I wcale mu się nie dziwię — rzekł ktoś z tłumu.

**„Dyrektor zoo osobiście nalał ciotce Petunii filiżankę mocnej, słodkiej herbaty, przepraszając ją nieustannie. Pierś i Dudley coś bełkotali."**

— I to się nazywa skuteczna zemsta — stwierdziła Lily uśmiechając się mściwie.

**„Harry był pewny, że wąż, przesuwając się obok nich po podłodze, tylko żartobliwie chapnął ich w pięty, ale zanim doszli do samochodu, Dudley opowiadał, że niewiele brakowało, a straciłby nogę, podczas gdy Pierś przysięgał, że wąż owinął się wokół niego, chcąc go zmiażdżyć."**

— Gdyby tak było już byś nie żył — syknęła Dominica.

**„Najgorsze było jednak to, że kiedy Piers trochę się uspokoił, powiedział:**

— **Harry akurat z nim rozmawiał. Prawda, Harry?"**

— Cholerny dzieciak. Jeśli przez niego Harry wpadnie w kłopoty, pożałuje — warknęła Lily.

**„Wuj Vernon odczekał, aż Pierś znajdzie się bezpiecznie w swoim domu, po czym zabrał się za Harry'ego. Był tak wściekły, że ledwo mógł mówić. Udało mu się tylko wybełkotać:**

—** Precz... do komórki... siedzieć tam... bez jedzenia **—** „**

— I co jeszcze?! — wrzasnęła Lily i wstała.

Wyszła z salonu, a James podążył za nią.

Remus oglądał to wszystko ze smutkiem wypisanym na twarzy. Współczuł swoim przyjaciołom. Nikomu nie życzył czegoś takiego, to było po prostu okrutne. Tego, że umrą spodziewali się. Nieraz razem z łapą próbował ich pocieszyć, ale oni się nie dawali. Twierdzili, że lepiej być świadomymi niebezpieczeństwa i umrzeć z dumnie uniesioną głową, niż zginąć bez szansy na naprawienie błędów.

Łzy spływały po jej policzkach. Jeszcze nigdy w tak krótkim czasie nie płakała tak wiele razy. Jednak ta sytuacja była gorsza niż w najokrutniejszych z jej koszmarów. Wiedziała, że umrze. Spodziewała się tego każdego dnia, jednak w jej sercu zawsze pozostawała nadzieja, że będzie mogła wychować swojego syna wraz z Jamesem. To właśnie ta nadzieja dawała jej moc do normalnego funkcjonowania, do uśmiechania się, do życia. Dzięki niej każdego dnia wstawała z uśmiechem na twarzy, całowała Jamesa w policzek, a potem przytulała Harry'ego. On i Rogacz byli jej siłą. Siłą z której czerpała za każdym razem, gdy myślała, że nie da rady. Byli dla niej naprawdę ważni.

Patrzył na to jak płacze. Nie mógł tego ścierpieć. Nie chciał, by Lily płakała. Ani teraz, ani kiedykolwiek indziej. Czuł, że jego serce za chwilę połamie się na kawałki. Jedynie Lily i Harry się dla niego liczyli. Jasne Remus i Syriusz byli ważni, ale to nie to samo. Lunatyk i Łapa byli rodziną, ale to właśnie Lily i Harry dawali mu siłę na każdy kolejny krok. Oni żyli w nim.

Wziął ją za rękę. Szeptał do jej ucha słowa pocieszenia, a ona łkała w jego ramiona. Nie wiedzieli ile tak stali. Po pewnym czasie weszli do salonu i czekali, aż Lunatyk znów zacznie czytać.

„**po czym opadł na fotel. Ciotka Petunia musiała mu natychmiast podać dużą brandy."**

— Głupia krowa.

**„Harry leżał w swojej ciemnej komórce, żałując, że nie ma zegarka. Nie miał pojęcia, która może być godzina, i nie wiedział, czy Dursleyowie już zasnęli. Dopóki nie zasnęli, nie mógł ryzykować wymknięcia się do kuchni po coś do zjedzenia."**

— Mały spryciarz — uśmiechnął się pan Weasley.

**„Mieszkał u Dursleyów już prawie dziesięć lat, dziesięć żałosnych lat od czasu, gdy był niemowlęciem, a jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku."**

— Nie zginęliśmy w wypadku skarbie — wyszeptała cicho Lily.

**„Nie pamiętał, czy był wtedy z nimi w tym samochodzie."**

— Nie w samochodzie, ale tak byłeś z nami — szepnął James.

**„Czasami, kiedy wytężał pamięć podczas długich godzin spędzanych w ciemnej komórce, miewał dziwną wizję: oślepiający błysk zielonego światła i palący ból w czole."**

W Potterach zawrzało, ich syn pamiętał tak straszną rzecz.

„**Przypuszczał, że mogło to być wspomnienie tego wypadku, nie potrafił sobie jednak wyobrazić, skąd pochodziło zielone światło. Nie pamiętał też w ogóle swoich rodziców. Ciotka i wuj nigdy o nich nie mówili, a jemu nie wolno było zadawać pytań. W domu nie było ani jednej ich fotografii."**

— Oberwiesz wyjca — syknęła cicho ruda.

**„Kiedy był młodszy, wciąż marzył o jakimś nieznanym krewnym, który przybędzie i zabierze go z tego domu, ale nigdy nic takiego się nie wydarzyło; Dursleyowie byli jego jedyną rodziną."**

— A Syriusz, Remus, Dominica i Amy? — zapytał Rogacz.

**„Czasami jednak myślał (albo raczej miał nadzieję), że znają go niektórzy spotykani na ulicy obcy ludzie. Sami byli bardzo dziwni, to fakt."**

— Bo znają maleńki.

**„ Kiedyś ukłonił mu się jakiś człowieczyna w fioletowym kapeluszu, kiedy Harry towarzyszył ciotce Petunii i Dudleyowi na zakupach."**

— To nierozważne.

**„Ciotka Petunia zapytała Harry'ego ze złością, czy zna tego człowieka, a potem wygoniła ich ze sklepu, choć niczego jeszcze nie kupiła. Innym razem pomachała mu wesoło z autobusu jakaś dziwaczna kobieta ubrana na zielono. Raz jakiś łysy facet w długiej purpurowej pelerynie uścisnął mu rękę na ulicy, po czym oddalił się bez słowa."**

— Chcą go doprowadzić do szaleństwa, czy co? — spytał Kingsley.

**„ Najdziwniejsze było to, że ci wszyscy ludzie zdawali się znikać, gdy tylko Harry próbował im się lepiej przyjrzeć."**

— Widocznie tak King — odparł mu James.

**„W szkole Harry nie miał przyjaciół. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że banda Dudleya poluje na tego dziwoląga Harry'ego Pottera,"**

— Mój syn nie jest dziwolągiem — wrzasnęli Potterowie.

**„w tych jego workowatych spodniach i z połamanymi okularami, a bandzie Dudleya nikt nie chciał się narażać."**

— Zwyczajni idioci — skwitował Remus. — Koniec — dodał.

— Ja czytam — powiedział Syriusz.

Remi skinął mu głową i podał książkę.

— _Rozdział trzeci: Listy od nikogo…_ — zaczął Łapa.

* * *

_Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Pisanie tego rozdziału było męczące, bo próbowałam uniknąć plagiatu. Teraz będzie z górki ;)._

_**amuthama**__ - Nie znałam. W pierwszym rozdziale dodałam informację._

_**Dehope **__- Dziękuję :). Na pewno wpadnę!_

_**Guest**__ - Tak sądzę xD_

_**Leith**__ - A które rzeczy? Tak z ciekawości pytam, bo chcę wiedzieć, czy jestem przewidywalna._


	4. Żyję!

Żyje! Tak jeszcze żyję, wiem, że nie dodawałam od bardzo dawna, ale już wkrótce powinien pokazać się rozdział. Miałam kłopoty z weną, przygotowanie do olimpiady, sprzeczka z przyjaciółką - po prostu nie nadążam. Wena mi poszła i zginęła, ale rozdział pisać zaczęłam. Opowiadania nie porzucę. Nie ma o tym mowy, nawet jeśli będę miała pisać je tysiąc lat - napiszę do końca( chyba, że umrę, ale wtedy dzieci lub wnuki je skończą). Już się zbieram, by skończyć w końcu pisać. I dzięki Bogu, że mam jutro wolne od szkoły. Wolny dzień = skończę w końcu to pisać! Jeśli jest ktoś, kto by chciał czytać moje opowiadanie mówię przepraszam za moją nieobecność.

FF nie zawieszę, więc nawet się nie pytać. Wszystkich, którzy się zawiedli przepraszam.


	5. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział trzeci.**

— _Rozdział trzeci: Listy od nikogo… — zaczął Łapa. _

„**Za ucieczkę brazylijskiego boa dusiciela Harry zarobił najdłuższą jak dotąd karę. Kiedy pozwolono mu wreszcie wyjść z komórki, zaczęły się już letnie wakacje"**

— Dali mu wyjść w wakacje?! — wrzasnęła Lily. — Przetrzymywali go tam do wakacji?!

W rudowłosej kobiecie wrzało. Coraz bardziej żałowała, że ma coś wspólnego z Petunią i Veronem. Ludzie, którym Dumbeldore oddał jej syna byli okrutni dla jej jedynego dziecka. Zacisnęła pięści starając się nie wybuchnąć. Czuła, że niejednokrotnie tego dnia i w przeciągu kilku następnych będzie musiała powstrzymywać furię. Wzięła głęboki oddech i skinęła Syriuszowi, by kontynuował.

„ **a Dudley zdążył zepsuć swoją nową kamerę wideo, rozbić swój zdalnie sterowany samolot"**

— Doprawdy powinien ktoś nauczyć tego dzieciaka szanowania własnej własności — fuknęła oburzona Amy.

„**i podczas swojej pierwszej przejażdżki rowerem wyścigowym wpaść na starą panią Figg, która o kulach przechodziła właśnie przez Privet Drive."**

— O szacunku do starszych nie wspominaj, Amy — powiedziała Lily. — Ten chłopak widocznie nie wie, co to jest i wątpię, by moja siostrzyczka go tego nauczyła — dodała po chwili.

Większość zebranych skinęła jej głową.

„**Harry cieszył się, że nie musi już chodzić do szkoły, ale nie uchroniło go to od napaści bandy Dudleya, która codziennie odwiedzała jego dom."**

W Jamesie zawrzało. _Czy te bachory nie mogły dać Harry'emu świętego spokoju? _— spytał się w myślach, patrząc na książkę ze złością, jakby jego spojrzenie mogło zmienić to, co jest tam napisane.

„**Pierś, Dennis, Malcolm i Gordon byli wielcy i głupi, ale Dudley, największy i najgłupszy z nich, był ich przywódcą. Pozostali członkowie bandy z rozkoszą przyłączali się do ulubionej dyscypliny sportowej Dudleya: polowania na Harry'ego."**

— Głupie bachory. Takim jak oni to trzeba chyba kupić mózg. Za grosz rozumu. Oj ja bym już sobie porozmawiała z ich rodzicami tak, że nauczyliby ich porządnego zachowania — warknęła Dominica.

Lily uśmiechnęła się słabo i powiedziała:

— Fakt to, by było ciekawe. A może przeprowadzimy z nimi taką rozmowę? Co dziewczyny — spytała, uśmiechając się słodko.

— Hę? — zapytała Amy.

— No wiecie… Taka rozmowa z rodzicami tych dzieci, by się przydała… Można by im co nieco powiedzieć o tym, jakie życie czeka ich rozpuszczone bachory… Może ich troszeczkę postraszyć? No nie wiem… To by było coś, co mogłoby sprawić, że rodzice nie zrujnują dzieciom życia, a te wyrosną na normalnych ludzi? — wytłumaczyła, a po chwili milczenia dodała: — Chociaż wątpię, by dorosłym to pomogło to może chociaż dzieci staną się normalne.

Widząc zdumione spojrzenia skierowane w jej stronę wywróciła oczami i powiedziała:

— Czytaj dalej Łapi.

— Nie Łapi, Evans… — warknął Black.

„**Harry starał się więc spędzać jak najwięcej czasu poza domem, wałęsając się po okolicy i czekając na koniec wakacji, w czym dostrzegał promyk nadziei."**

— Kto normalny czeka na koniec wakacji? — krzyknął Max Devil.

Lily obrzuciła go chłodnym spojrzeniem, nim jednak zdążyła coś powiedzieć James odpowiedział:

— Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak Harry jest traktowany przez te rozkapryszone bachory, każdy w jego sytuacji czekałby na koniec wakacji. Poza tym, ma po raz pierwszy trafić do Hogwartu! Chyba każdy, czarodziejski, jedenastolatek czeka zniecierpliwiony na to, by w końcu pójść do tej szkoły!

— Fakt — odpowiedział speszony Max.

„**We wrześniu miał pójść do gimnazjum"**

Lily parsknęła śmiechem. Wiedziała, że Harry nie mógł jeszcze wiedzieć, a co dopiero czekać na pójście do Hogwartu, skoro nie dostał listu. Pokręciła z politowaniem głową, patrząc na męża.

„**i po raz pierwszy w życiu pozbyć się towarzystwa Dudleya, bo ten został przyjęty do prywatnej szkoły Smeltinga, tej samej, do której uczęszczał kiedyś wuj Vernon."**

— Harry za to pójdzie do Hogwartu, gdzie uczęszczałam i James i ja, tak więc Dudley nie ma się czym chwalić, biorąc pod uwagę, to, że ten cały Smelting to badziewie — prychnęła ruda.

„**Miał tam również chodzić Piers Polkiss. Natomiast Harry'ego zapisano do Stonewall, miejscowego gimnazjum publicznego."**

Lily nie wytrzymała i zaczęła chichotać. Uważała za śmieszne( i żałosne) to, że jej siostra łudziła się, iż jej syn będzie chodził do publicznego gimnazjum, skoro, zarówno ona, jak i James są czarodziejami.

„**Dudley uważał, że to bardzo zabawne."**

— Oczywiście, że jest to zabawne, bo Harry pójdzie do Hogwartu, a nie do jakiegoś Stonwella — prychnął James.

„— **W Stonewall pierwszego dnia wpychają ci głowę do muszli klozetowej - powiedział Harry'emu."**

— Głupi, rozpieszczony bachor — syknęła wściekła Lily.

„— **Chcesz pójść ze mną na górę, żeby potrenować?**

— **Nie, dziękuję **—** odrzekł Harry. **—** Biedna muszla jeszcze nigdy nie widziała czegoś tak okropnego jak twoja głowa, więc może ją zemdlić. **—** I zwiał, zanim sens tych słów dotarł do Dudleya." **

Ludzie zebrani w pomieszczeniu wybuchneli śmiechem. James zaś wypiął dumnie pierś. Widocznie jego syn odziedziczył po nim coś z Huncwota. Remus i Syriusz przybili piątki z Rogaczem. Jedynie Peter siedział markotny i zastanawiał się, jak tu donieść o tym Voldemortowi.

— Pomyślałby, kto, że Harry jest taki dowcipny — stwierdziła Amy.

Syriusz spojrzał na nią dziwnym wzrokiem i odrzekł:

— Am, jakby nie patrzeć to Bambi jest synem Huncwota, chrześniakiem drugiego i będzie miał za 'wujka' trzeciego i czwartego.

Lily dodała od siebie:

— Cóż… Amy nie zapominaj o naszym przymierzu szkolnym.

Amy zachichotała razem z Lily i Dominicą.

„**Pewnego lipcowego dnia ciotka Petunia zabrała Dudleya do Londynu, żeby mu kupić szkolny mundurek, a Harry został oddany na przechowanie do pani Figg."**

— Czy ci… ludzie, oddają naszego syna za każdym razem, gdy chcą gdzieś pojechać? — spytał oburzony Rogacz.

„ **Tym razem u pani Figg nie było tak nudno jak zwykle. Okazało się, że nogę złamała, potykając się o jednego ze swoich kotów, i już nie wyrażała się o nich tak czule jak dawniej."**

— Osobiście nigdy nie lubiłem kotów — stwierdził Syriusz.

Lily obrzuciła go oburzonym spojrzeniem.

— A Krzywołapek? — spytała, wskazując na rudego kota, który siedział i wpatrywał się w czytających.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Krzywołap to najmądrzejszy przedstawiciel swojego gatunku — odparł.

„ **Pozwoliła Harry'emu oglądać telewizję i dała mu kawałek czekoladowego tortu, który smakował, jakby leżał w kredensie od kilku lat."**

— Nie ma nic lepszego, jak leżący przez lata w kredensie tort — mruknął Peter.

Pozostali Huncwoci rzucili mu zirytowane spojrzenia. Nie wiedzieli, co dzieje się z ich przyjacielem. Z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz bardziej chamski! Panowie Łapa, Lunatyk i Rogacz postanowili wszcząć śledztwo, które pozwoli im na odkrycie prawdy.

„**Tego wieczora Dudley paradował po salonie w swym nowym mundurku."**

— Ciekawe, jak wygląda ten mundurek? — zapytał James, marszcząc brwi.

— Czemu się pytasz? — odparła pytaniem, na pytanie Lily.

Potter uśmiechnął się huncwocko i rzekł:

— Bo chcę wiedzieć, jak wygląda prosiak w mundurku.

Zanim ruda zdążyła odpowiedzieć, wtrącił się Syriusz:

— Jak nie dacie mi czytać nie dowiecie się! — warknął zirytowany.

„**Chłopcy ze Smeltinga nosili kasztanowe surduty, pomarańczowe pumpy zapinane pod kolanami i płaskie słomkowe kapelusze zwane wioślarkami."**

— Pumpy? — zapytał Łapa, waląc głową w książkę.

— Wioślarki? Kto wymyśli taką nazwę? — dodał Rogacz, śmiejąc się głośno.

Śmiech tej dwójki był tak zaraźliwy, że już po chwili większość ludzi znajdujących się w salonie wybuchneła śmiechem. Nawet Lily, która obraziła się na Syriusza, pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech.

„**. Mieli też sękate kije zwane smeltingami, którymi okładali się nawzajem, kiedy żaden nauczyciel nie patrzył."**

— W Hogwarcie obkładamy się gumowymi kaczkami na oczach nauczycieli i co? Chwalimy się tym? — spytał głosem męczennika Black.

„**Uznawano to za dobrą szkołę przygotowującą ich do dorosłego życia."**

— Wątpię, jak ich jakiś morderca zaatakuje, to nie będą umieć się bronić — fuknął jeden z aurorów.

— Rozpieszczone bachory i tyle… — mruknęła Dominica.

„**Patrząc na Dudleya w jego nowym mundurku, wuj Vernon burknął, że to najwspanialsza chwila w jego życiu."**

Lily nie wytrzymała, zaczęła chichotać. _Przecież ten dzieciak musi wyglądać okropnie! Współczucie dla niego _— parsknęła w myślach. 

„**Ciotka Petunia zalała się łzami i wyznała, iż nie może uwierzyć, że to jej maleńki Dudlejek, tak już wyrósł i taki jest przystojny, naprawdę."**

— Przy… Ha ha ha… On… Miałby być… Ha ha ha… przystojny? Ha ha ha — wykrztusił Kingsley pomiędzy napadami śmiechu.

„**Harry nie dowierzał sobie aż tak, żeby wyrazić swoją opinię. Trochę się bał, że kiedy starał się powstrzymać od śmiechu, pękły mu dwa żebra."**

— Czyli nie tylko my uwaźamy, źe Dudziaciek wigląda wspianiale? — spytał Łapa, udając głos pięciolatka.

Ludzie zebrani w salonie Potterów roześmiali się raźno.

„**Kiedy następnego ranka Harry wszedł do kuchni, poczuł jakiś okropny zapach."**

— Dudley napierdział? — spytał Remus.

Lily obrzuciła go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem i warknęła:

— Remus! Nie obrażaj chłopaka, tylko mu współczuj, że ma za rodziców takich idiotów, jak moja siostrzyczka i jej mężulek.

„**Smród zdawał się buchać z wielkiego kotła stojącego w zlewie, więc podszedł do niego i zajrzał do środka."**

— Gotują ludzkie mięso! Kanibale! — wykrzyknął Peter.

Glizdogon czuł, że pozostali Huncwoci mu się przyglądają, więc nie mogąc sobie pozwolić na to, by dowiedzieli się, iż służy Czarnemu Panu, postanowił zachowywać się jak przed przystąpieniem do Niego na służbę. _Tylko na razie... _– zaśmiał się w myślach. _Dopóki Czarny Pan nie każde mi ich wszystkich pozabijać._

„**W kotle było pełno szarej wody, w której pływały jakieś brudne szmaty."**

— Nie słyszałam o takim sposobie prania, ale ok. Pomińmy to milczeniem — stwierdziła pani Potter.

„— **Co to jest? **— ** zapytał ciotkę Petunię. Ściągnęła wargi, jak zawsze, kiedy ośmielił się o coś zapytać."**

— To już nie ma prawa się o nic zapytać? Petunio Margaret Evans Dursley! Oj ja już z tobą sobie porozmawiam! — syknęła wściekła rudowłosa.

„— **Twój nowy mundurek szkolny **— ** odpowiedziała."**

— Że co takiego? — wrzasnęli równocześnie Potterowie.

— Mój. Syn. Nie. Będzie. Chodził. W. Żadnych. Brudnych. Szmatach! — warknęli wściekli.

„**Harry ponownie zajrzał do kotła.**

— **Och, nie wiedziałem, że ma być mokry.**

— **Nie bądź głupi **—** warknęła ciotka Petunia. **—** Farbuję ci na szaro stare ubranie Dudleya."**

— Ty… ty… Ty wredna szumowino! — wysyczała była Evansówna, patrząc na książkę z morderczymi błyskami w oczach.

James za to, objął ją ramieniem, a ta przytuliła się do niego.

„**Jak skończę, będzie wyglądało jak normalny szkolny mundurek."**

— Naprawdę w to wątpię — warknął Remus.

Wilk, który znajdował się wewnątrz niego po raz kolejny zaczynał się wściekać. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że ktokolwiek mógł tak traktować syna jego najlepszego przyjaciela!

„**Harry poważnie w to wątpił, ale uznał, że lepiej nie wyrażać swojego zdania. Usiadł przy stole i starał się nie myśleć o tym, co będzie, kiedy w czymś takim wkroczy po raz pierwszy do gimnazjum Stonewall - jakby miał na sobie płaty skóry słonia."**

— Nie masz się, co bać, bo nie pójdziesz do żadnego Stonewella, tylko do Hogwartu najlepszej szkoły magii! I nie w płatach skóry słonia, tylko w nowym mundurku! — zawołał oburzony James.

Lily spojrzała na niego i westchnęła:

— Sęk w tym, że on jeszcze o tym nie wie. Ba on nawet nie wie, że jest czarodziejem, a co tu mówić o Hogwarcie?

„**Wszedł Dudley, a za nim wuj Vernon, obaj marszcząc nosy z powodu zapachu bijącego z nowego mundurka Harry'ego."**

— To nie jest jego nowy mundurek! — westchnął Black.

„**Wuj Vernon jak zwykle otworzył gazetę, a Dudley zaczął bębnić po stole swoim kijem, z którym już się nie rozstawał."**

— Nie rozstawać się z głupim kijkiem, aż dziw bierze! — westchnął Peter.

Lily zachichotała, a potem odparła:

— Petek, czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że mugol powiedziałby to samo o naszych różdżkach? — I widząc zdumione miny, większości osób, dodała: — Dla nich to bezwartościowe patyki, które można łatwo złamać.

„**Usłyszeli szczęk klapki osłaniającej szczelinę w drzwiach i pacnięcia listów spadających na matę."**

Syriusz i James wymienili spojrzenia, a Łapa powiedział głośno, może trochę za głośno, bo większość osób spojrzała w ich kierunku:

— Stoi!

— Co takiego stoi? — zapytał zaciekawiony Hagrid.

Rogacz machnął zbywająco dłonią, a Black ponownie zaczął czytać:

„— **Przynieś pocztę, Dudley **—** powiedział wuj Vernon znad gazety.**

— **Niech Harry przyniesie."**

— Ten chłopak naprawdę jest tak gruby, żeby do przejściu paru kroków, musiał wyręczać się Harrym? — spytała oburzona Jane Brey.

„— **Przynieś pocztę, Harry.**

— **Niech Dudley przyniesie.**

— **Dudley, przyłóż mu smeltingiem."**

— Z tobą też pogadam Dursley — powiedziała mrocznym głosem Lily.

Huncwoci, widząc jej perfidny uśmiech wymienili zaniepokojone, a zarazem rozbawione spojrzenia. Cokolwiek rudowłosa planowała zrobić, woleli nie wchodzić jej w tym czasie w paradę. Tego samego zdania była większość aurorów i osób zebranych w salonie. Czasy, gdy Lily była szarą myszką, która wolała się nie udzielać, minęły bezpowrotnie. Kobieta stała się twardą, niepokonaną aurorką, która niejednokrotnie walczyła ze śmierciożercami. Niejeden mężczyzna wolał zejść jej z drogi, gdy była wściekła. Lata wyzywania od szlam i poniżania odcisnęły na niej swoje piętno, co wykształtowało u niej niezwykle silny charakter.

„**Harry umknął przed smeltingiem i poszedł do drzwi. Na macie leżały trzy przesyłki: pocztówka od siostry wuja Vernona, Marge, która wyjechała na urlop na wyspę Wight, brązowa koperta, wyglądająca na rachunek, i - list do Harry'ego."**

— Ha! — krzyknął James.

— Łapa mogę już być pewny, że wisisz mi pięć galeonów! — zaśmiał się Rogacz.

Syriusz westchnął, a potem wyszczerzył się i zapytał słodko:

— A skąd wiesz, że to akurat list z Hogwartu? Może ktoś inny do niego napisał? No nie wiem… Znajomy z wakacji?

Zanim pan Potter zdążył odpowiedzieć, Lily spytała ostro:

— Założyliście się o pięć galeonów, że to list z Hogwartu?

Obydwaj mężczyźni skinęli głowami, a rudowłosa roześmiała się.

— Zupełnie, jak dzieci! — parsknęła.

„**Harry podniósł go, czując, że serce zadygotało mu jak gigantyczna gumowa taśma. Jeszcze nigdy nie otrzymał listu."**

— Nigdy nikt nie wysłał mu listu? — spytała przygnębiony głosem pani Potter.

Spojrzała na Syriusza, Remusa, Petera, Amy i Dominicę, a potem spytała:

— A wy gdzie jesteście?

Wymieniona wyżej piątka wzruszyła żałośnie ramionami. Sami chcieliby to wiedzieć. No może oprócz Petera, który cały czas łgał.

„**Bo i od kogo?"**

— No nie wiem… Może od Łapy? Lunatyka? Dominici? Amy? Glizdogona? — pytała ze smutkiem.

„**Nie miał przyjaciół, nie miał innych krewnych,"**

— Masz większą ilość krewnych, niż może ci się wydawać skarbie — szepnęła, patrząc na kołyskę, w której bawił się jej synek.

Ta sytuacja ją już wykańczała. Najpierw ta przeklęta przepowiednia, potem to, że Voldemort obrał sobie ją i jej rodzinę za cel, a teraz dowiaduje się tego, co może się zdarzyć w przyszłości. To było ponad jej siły. Może i była twardą aurorką, ale nie wytrzymywała tego. Chciała i musiała odpocząć. _Biorę urlop. _To było dla niej jedyny wyście. Musiała w końcu odetchnąć. _Gdy skończymy czytać te książki, wyjedziemy gdzieś z Jamesem i Harrym. Nie wiem, może do Francji? Podobno jest tam pięknie o tej porze roku. A może do Włoch? Coś tam się wymyśli. _

„**nie był zapisany do żadnej biblioteki"**

— Nawet do biblioteki go nie zapisali?! — fuknęła wściekła Amy.

„**więc nigdy nie otrzymywał nawet zwykłych ponagleń, by oddać książki. A jednak ta koperta była zaadresowana tak wyraźnie, że nie było mowy o pomyłce:"**

— Łapa przegrywasz — wyszczerzył się James.

Black obrzucił go zirytowanym spojrzeniem, a potem odparł:

— A skąd wiesz Rogasiu? Może akurat wygram?

Potter zmrużył gniewnie oczy i wysyczał:

— Nie mów do mnie Rogasiu, Łapiuniu.

Syriusz zawarczał ja pies i warknął:

— Nie nazywaj mnie Łapunią!

A potem, nie zważając na rozbawione spojrzenia skierowane pod ich kierunkiem, zaczął ponownie czytać:

„**Pan H. Potter **

**Komórka pod Schodami **

**Privet Drive 4 **

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey"**

— Cholera! — zaklął mężczyzna, patrząc na dalszą część tekstu.

Z westchnieniem wyjął z kieszeni pięć galeonów i podał je Rogaczowi, a ten wyszczerzył się jak małe dziecko.

„**Koperta była gruba i ciężka, z żółtawego pergaminu, a adres wypisano szmaragdowozielonym atramentem. Nie było żadnego znaczka.**

**Odwróciwszy kopertę drżącą ręką, Harry dostrzegł woskową pieczęć z herbem: lew, łabędź, borsuk i wąż wokół dużej litery H."**

— A nie mówiłem? — spytał James i odtańczył swój taniec zwycięstwa, rozbawiając towarzystwo.

— Ja zawsze wygrywam Łapciu!

Black zmrużył oczy i warknął:

— Nie. Mów. Do. Mnie. Łapciu!

— Spoko Łasieńko — odparł Potter.

— Arrr! Potter nie żyjesz! — wrzasnął Syriusz i zaczął gonić go po całym salonie.

Zebrani w nim ludzie śmiali się z nich, trzymając się za brzuchy. Ta dwójka potrafiła rozbawić każdego, nawet jeśli sytuacja była poważna. Może i dorośli od czasów Hogwartu, ale wciąż zachowywali się jak Huncwoci.

„— **Pospiesz się, chłopcze! **—** krzyknął z kuchni wuj Vernon. **—** Co ty tam robisz? Sprawdzasz, czy w listach nie ma bomby? **— **Zachichotał z własnego dowcipu."**

— To w ogóle nie było śmieszne! — oburzył się James.

— Jak ktoś mógł wymyślić taki denny dowcip? — dodał Remus.

— Żeby to był ostatni raz, kiedy słyszę taki kiepski żart!

„**Harry wrócił do kuchni, wciąż wpatrując się w swój list. Wręczył wujowi Vernonowi rachunek i pocztówkę, usiadł i zaczął powoli otwierać żółtą kopertę.**

**Wuj Vernon rozerwał rachunek, chrząknął z niesmakiem i rzucił okiem na pocztówkę.**

— **Marge jest chora **—** poinformował ciotkę Petunię. **—** Jadła jakieś trąbiki...**

— **Tato!** — **zawołał Dudley. **— **Tato, Harry coś dostał!"**

— Cholerny bachor! — syknęła Lily.

Przeczuwała, że Dursleyowie nie dadzą Harry'emu przeczytać listu, a jej nie za bardzo się to podobało. Petunia nie wiedzieć czemu nienawidziła magi, a od kiedy dowiedziała się, że Lily jest czarownicą ich relacje bardzo się popsuły. Starsza Evansówna znienawidziła młodszą i zaczęła obwiniać ją o wszystkie wypadki, które działy się w ich domu.

„**Harry rozkładał już list, napisany na takim samym grubym pergaminie, kiedy mu go wyrwała ręka wuja Vernona."**

— Lily uspokój się — szepnął do jej ucha James, gdy poczuł, jak jego ukochana spina się na całym ciele.

Sam z trudem powstrzymywał nerwy, ale rozumiał doskonale żonę.

„— **To do mnie! **—** powiedział Harry, próbując odzyskać list."**

— Dobrze Harry! Przyłóż mu i odzyskaj list! — krzyknął Ted.

„— **Tak? A niby kto miałby do ciebie napisać? **—** zarechotał wuj Vernon," **

—Hogwart — odrzekła słodko Lily.

„**otwierając list jednym ruchem. Jego twarz zmieniła się z czerwonej na zieloną szybciej niż światła na rogu ulicy."**

— Uuuu… A może on ma zdolności metamorfomaga? — spytała Amy.

Lily spojrzała na nią, jak na idiotkę i odrzekła:

— Am, nie obrażaj metamorfomagów!

„**A na tym się nie skończyło."**

— Ciekawe, co było dalej? — spytał Łapa.

„ **Po kilku sekundach poszarzała już jak stara owsianka.**

— **P-P-Petunio! - wyrzucił z siebie wraz z oddechem."**

— Zatkało kakao — sarknęła zielonooka.

„**Dudley próbował złapać list, żeby go przeczytać, ale wuj Vernon trzymał kartkę z dala od niego."**

— Łapy od listu mojego syna grubasie! — wykrzyknęli równocześnie Lily i James.

„**Ciotka Petunia łapczywie chwyciła list i przeczytała pierwszą linijkę. Przez chwilę wyglądała tak, jakby miała zemdleć."**

— Tak samo było, jak ja dostałam list — westchnęła ruda. — Wyrwała mi go, przeczytała, a potem, gdy zachwyt już minął, a okazało się, że jedynie ja pójdę do Hogwartu, znienawidziła mnie — dodała cicho.

„**Złapała się za szyję i wydała kilka dźwięków charakterystycznych dla osób, które się krztuszą."**

— Kolejne znajome objawy.

„**- Vernon! O Boże... Vernon! **

**Wpatrywali się w siebie, jakby zapomnieli, że Harry i Dudley są nadal w kuchni. Dudley nie był do tego przyzwyczajony."**

— Niech się przyzwyczaja, bo w szkole też tak będzie. W końcu nie będzie tam sam — stwierdził Łapa.

„ **Pacnął ojca smeltingiem w głowę."**

— Bezczelny bachor. Walić ojca po głowie?

Mimo wszystko większość osób roześmiało się.

„— **Chcę to przeczytać **—** oznajmił głośno."**

— Nie będziesz czytał listu Harry'ego! — warknęła Lily.

„— **Nie, ja chcę to przeczytać **—** krzyknął Harry **— **bo to list do mnie!"**

— Dobrze Harry! Postaw na swoim! — krzyknął Remus.

„— **Wynoście się obaj **—** zaskrzeczał wuj Vernon, wsuwając list do koperty."**

— Odwal się i oddaj Harry'emu lit! — rozkazał James.

„**Harry nie drgnął."**

— Dobra postawa Harry! — krzyknęła Amy.

„— **CHCĘ MÓJ LIST! **—** krzyknął."**

— Tak trzymaj młody! — krzyknęła czwórka aurorów.

„— **Muszę go zobaczyć! **—** wrzasnął Dudley."**

— Przymknij się bezczelny bachorze! — warknęła większość osób w salonie.

Nawet profesor McGonagall była oburzona zachowaniem Dursleyów.

„— **WYNOCHA! **—** ryknął wuj Vernon,"**

— Sam się wynoś!

„ **po czym chwycił Harry'ego"**

— Nie dotykaj mojego syna!

„ **i Dudleya"**

— Go już tykać możesz.

„ **za karki i wyrzucił ich do przedpokoju, zatrzaskując za nimi drzwi do kuchni. Harry i Dudley rzucili się na siebie w milczeniu, walcząc o to, kto przyłoży ucho do dziurki od klucza."**

— Przywal mu Harry!

„ **Zwyciężył Dudley, więc Harry, z okularami wiszącymi mu na jednym uchu, położył się płasko na brzuchu, drugim uchem przywierając do szczeliny między drzwiami a podłogą."**

— Nie no! Mogłeś się trochę postarać — jęknął Łapa.

Lily parsknęła śmiechem i spojrzała w oczy męża.

— Pomyślałby kto, że dostanie przez Harry'ego listu z Hogwartu będzie tak wielkim wydarzeniem.

James spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

— Wiem, że dla nas będzie to wielkie wydarzenie, ale żeby dla ludzi, którzy go praktycznie nie znają? — spytała, a Rogacz roześmiał się całując ją w czoło.

— Nasz syn po prostu jest sławny — zaśmiał się.

„— **Vernonie **—** mówiła ciotka Petunia rozdygotanym głosem **—** spójrz na ten adres... skąd oni mogli wiedzieć, gdzie on sypia? Myślisz, że obserwują nasz dom?**

— **Obserwują... szpiegują... może za nami łażą **—** mruknął wuj Vernon."**

— Nie. My po prostu posługujemy się magią, a listy są adresowane automatycznie. Niestety — westchnęła Minevra.

„**- Więc co powinniśmy zrobić, Vernonie? Odpisać? Powiedzieć im, że nie chcemy..."**

— Nie ma, że nie chcecie! Harry pójdzie do Hogwartu i koniec kropka! — warknęła zirytowana ruda.

„**Harry widział czarne, błyszczące półbuty wuja Vernona, maszerujące tam i z powrotem po kuchni."**

— Denerwuje się półgłówek i bardzo dobrze! — syknął Łapa.

„— **Nie **—** oznajmił w końcu.** — **Nie, po prostu to zignorujemy."**

Lily i Amy wymieniły rozbawione spojrzenia. Wiedziały, że sowy będą nachodzić ich dopóty nie otrzymają odpowiedzi. A że ludzie wiedzieli o Harrym, odpowiedź musiała być potwierdzająca.

„ **Jeśli nie otrzymają odpowiedzi... Tak, to najlepsze wyjście... po prostu nic nie zrobimy..."**

— Nie, to nie jest najlepsze wyjście. Sowy będą was nachodzić, dopóty nie potwierdzicie tego, że Harry będzie chodził do Hogwartu — uśmiechnęła się Lily.

„— **Ale..."**

— Nie ma żadnego ,,ale" Harry pójdzie do Hogwartu i tyle!

„— **Petunio, nikogo takiego nie ma w naszym domu!"**

— Mówisz o Harrym, idioto? — spytał niebezpiecznie niskim głosem James.

„**Czy kiedy go przygarnęliśmy, nie przysięgliśmy sobie, że wyplenimy z niego te niebezpieczne bzdury?"**

— To, że ty jesteś bzdurą i jedną wielką pomyłką nie oznacza, że magia tak samo! — warknęli Syriusz i Amy.

„**Tego popołudnia, po powrocie do domu, wuj Vernon zrobił coś, czego nigdy dotąd nie robił: odwiedził Harry'ego w jego komórce pod schodami.**

— **Gdzie jest mój list? **—** zapytał Harry, gdy tylko wuj Vernon przecisnął się przez drzwi. **—** Kto do mnie napisał?" **

— To list z Hogwartu — wyszeptała Lily, jakby wierzyła, że jej chłopiec ją usłyszy.

„— **Nikt. List zaadresowano do ciebie przez pomyłkę **—** oświadczył krótko wuj Vernon. **—** Spaliłem go." **

— To nie była pomyłka, a ty nie miałeś prawa palić listu! — krzyknął wściekły Remus, unosząc się z fotela, na którym siedział.

„— **To nie była pomyłka **—** powiedział ze złością Harry. **—** Była na nim moja komórka."**

— Dobrze Harry! Broń swego! — krzyknęła żeńska część ludności zebranej w salonie.

„— **MILCZ! **—** ryknął wuj Vernon"**

— Sam milcz szujo!

„**, a kilka pająków spadło z sufitu. Wziął parę głębokich oddechów, a potem zmusił się do uśmiechu, który wyglądał tak, jakby go rozbolał brzuch."**

— Co on chce zrobić? — spytała podejrzliwie ruda.

„— **Eee... tak, Harry... co do tej komórki... Twoja ciotka i ja pomyśleliśmy sobie... że jesteś już taki duży... No więc uważamy, że może by ci było wygodniej w drugiej sypialni Dudleya."**

— Teraz?! Teraz sobie pomyśleliście? No proszę przyszedł list z Hogwartu, a wy się boicie, że dowiedzą się gdzie Harry mieszka, co?! Jesteście po prostu żałośni! Przez dziesięć lat trzymaliście go w komórce pod schodami, a teraz, gdy może się to wydać, przenosicie go do drugiej sypialni swojego rozpieszczonego bachora. O dzięki łaskawcy! Pomyślałby kto, że jesteście, aż tak wspaniali! — krzyknął z furią James.

Czuł, że jeszcze trochę, a straci resztki panowania nad sobą. Nie obchodziło go to, że te wydarzenia jeszcze się nie wydarzyły. Bał się o swojego pierworodnego. O to, jak jest traktowany przez tych śmieci. Miał dość czytania o tym, jak go poniżają. Zacisnął pięści i zamknął oczy, starał się opanować.

„— **Dlaczego? **—** wyjąkał Harry."**

— Bo boją się, że ktoś mógłby dowiedzieć się, gdzie jesteś trzymany Bambi — odpowiedział mu James, choć wiedział, że mówi do książki.

„— **Nie zadawaj pytań! **—** warknął wuj."**

— Chyba ma prawo wiedzieć, czemu zrobiliście się nagle tak łaskawi? — spytała Lily.

„— **Zabierz swoje rzeczy i idź na górę."**

— Przynajmniej nie będzie mieszkał w tym paskudnym pomieszczeniu — syknęła Amy.

Tak jak jej przyjaciele, była wściekła na to, jak traktują Harry'ego. Nie mogła o tym słuchać.

„**Dursleyowie mieli cztery sypialnie: jedną dla wuja Vernona i ciotki Petunii, jedną dla gości (zwykle nocowała tam Marge, siostra wuja Vernona), jedną, w której spał Dudley, i jedną, w której trzymał swoje stare zabawki i rzeczy, które nie mieściły się w jego pierwszej sypialni."**

— Ich bachor ma dwie sypialnie, w której trzyma zabawki, a Harry musiał przesiadywać w komórce?! Szuje! — oburzył się Marc.

„**Harry'emu wystarczyło przejść z komórki na pierwsze piętro tylko raz, aby przenieść wszystko, co posiadał."**

W oczach Lily zaszkliły się łzy. Nie mogła znieść tego, jak ci przeklęci mugole traktują jej synka. Jej maleńkiego Harry'ego.

„**Usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Prawie wszystko było połamane lub zepsute."**

— Czy ten mugolski chłopak nie potrafi niczego szanować? — zapytał Ted.

„**Stara kamera wideo leżała na małym czołgu na baterie, którym Dudley wjechał kiedyś w psa sąsiadów;"**

— Biedny pies — mruknął Łapa.

„ **w kącie stał pierwszy telewizor Dudleya, który rozwalił kopniakiem, kiedy przestano nadawać jego ulubiony program;"**

— Ten chłopak jest naprawdę nieznośny! Jak jego rodzice z nim wytrzymują?!

„ **była też wielka klatka dla ptaków, w której kiedyś mieszkała papuga, ale pewnego dnia Dudley wymienił ją w szkole na prawdziwą wiatrówkę."**

— Pff! — prychnęła Lily.

Wymienić pupila na wiatrówkę? Czysty idiotyzm.

„ **Klatka stała na półce, której jeden koniec zwisał smętnie, bo Dudley kiedyś na niej usiadł. Inne półki zawalone były książkami. Były to jedyne przedmioty w tym pokoju, które wyglądały, jakby ich nikt nigdy nie dotykał."**

— No tak, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo rozpieszczony jest chłopak z pewnością nie czytuje książek — westchnęła cicho rudowłosa.

„**Z dołu dobiegły jęki Dudleya, skarżącego się matce:**

— **Nie chcę go tam... Ten pokój jest mi potrzebny... Wywal go stamtąd..."**

Łapa zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów na uspokojenie, licząc do dziesięciu. Kontynuował czytanie:

„**Harry westchnął i wyciągnął się na łóżku. Jeszcze wczoraj oddałby wszystko, żeby tu zamieszkać. Dzisiaj wolałby siedzieć w swojej komórce z tym listem, niż tutaj bez niego."**

— Nie trap się Bambi, jeszcze dostaniesz swój list — rzekła pocieszającym tonem Lily.

„**Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu było dość spokojnie. Dudley pogrążony był w głębokim szoku."**

— Bezczelny, chamski, grubiański dzieciak… Jak Petunia z tym jej mężulkiem wychowali własnego syna — westchnęła, kręcąc głową pani Potter.

„**Nie pomogło wycie, grzmocenie ojca smeltingiem, symulowanie wymiotów, kopanie matki, rzucenie żółwiem w ściankę terrarium, tak że wpadł przez zbitą szybę do środka."**

— Biedny żółwik, co on zrobił temu chłopakowi? — zapytała z żalem Jane.

— To mu zrobił, że nawinął mu się pod rękę — westchnął Andrew Strong, uzdrowiciel Zakonu Feniksa.

„**Drugiej sypialni nie odzyskał."**

— I bardzo dobrze! — powiedziała Lily.

„**Harry wspominał wczorajszy poranek i przeklinał sam siebie, że nie otworzył listu w przedpokoju."**

— Oj nie trap się mały, przecież to nie była twoja wina, że ten dupek zabrał ci list. Nie wiedziałeś co w nim jest, więc nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy z tego, jak zareaguje moja siostrzyczka i jej mężulek — powiedziała ze smutkiem zielonooka.

Jej matczyna miłość do syna nie zważała na to, że to jeszcze się nie wydarzało. Może i tu maleńki Harry był bezpieczny, ale tamten Harry to również jej dziecko! Co z tego, że wydarzenia z tej książki jeszcze się nie wydarzyły? Istniała szansa, że to czytają może się kiedyś zdarzyć, a ona, jako matka, nie mogła znieść myśli, że ktoś mógłby pragnąć skrzywdzić jej dziecko. Jej ukochanego syna. Westchnęła odganiając od siebie ponure myśli.

Zatkała usta dłonią, starając się powstrzymać mdłości. Zdecydowanie bała się tego, jak zareaguje James na nowinę, którą miała mu do przekazania. Wiedziała, że on wie, jednak nie znał całej prawdy. _Oj będzie miał niespodziankę, gdy mu powiem_. — przemknęło jej przez myśl. _O ile uda nam się przeżyć do tego czasu…_ — westchnęła w myślach. _Nie o ile nam się uda! Przeżyjemy, a Voldemort zostanie pokonany!_

„**Wuj Vernon i ciotka Petunia spoglądali na siebie ponurym wzrokiem."**

— Oj bójcie się, bo to jeszcze nie koniec — zachichotała Lily. — To dopiero początek waszego nękania — dodała.

„**Kiedy przyszła poczta, wuj Vernon, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał być miły dla Harry'ego, kazał Dudleyowi ją przynieść."**

— Co za cykor — stwierdziła Amy, patrząc na książkę z politowaniem.

Kazać temu rozpieszczonemu bachorowi przynieść pocztę, bo grubas boi się, że będzie w niej kolejny list dla Harry'ego? Na nic to im się nie zda.

„**Najpierw usłyszeli łomot, kiedy walił smeltingiem we wszystko, co było w przedpokoju, a potem jego okrzyk:**

— **Jest następny! „Pan H. Potter, Najmniejsza Sypialnia, Privet Drive 4..." "**

— A nie mówiłam, że to dopiero początek? — spytała, patrząc na książkę z przebiegłym uśmiechem.

Listy tak szybko się nie skończą, będą przysyłane tak długo, aż nie dostaną odpowiedzi, albo nie przyjdzie do Dursleyów pracownik Hogwartu.

„**Wuj Vernon wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk, zerwał się z krzesła i pobiegł do przedpokoju, a za nim pobiegł Harry."**

— Dobrze Harry! Biegnij i zabierz Dursleyom twój list! Masz prawo znać prawdę mały! — krzyknęli równocześnie James i Syriusz.

„**Żeby wydrzeć Dudleyowi list, wuj Vernon musiał powalić go na podłogę, co okazało się trudne, bo Harry złapał wuja Vernona od tyłu za szyję."**

— Tak trzymaj Harry! Nie poddawaj się i walcz o list!

„**Po minucie zażartej walki, w której jedna i druga strona oberwała smeltingiem, wuj Vernon wyprostował się, dysząc ciężko, z listem Harry'ego w ręku."**

— Buuu! — zawyła męska część gości.

„— **Idź do swojej komórki.,. znaczy się, do swojej sypialni **—** wycharczał w stronę Harry'ego. **—** A ty Dudley... odejdź... po prostu zejdź mi z oczu."**

— Och! Dudziaczek się doigrał! Jego tatuś się w końcu na niego wściekł! — zawył z uciechy Lupin.

„**Harry krążył po swoim nowym pokoju, nie mogąc się uspokoić."**

— Głęboki wdech i wydech młody, to pomaga na nerwy — powiedziała Dominica.

„**Ktoś wiedział, że przeniesiono go z komórki i że prawdopodobnie nie otrzymał pierwszego listu."**

— Nie ktoś tylko Hogwart!

„ **Może spróbują jeszcze raz?"**

— To, że spróbują masz jak w banku!

„ **Na pewno. Ale tym razem się nie zawiodą. Harry miał już pewien plan."**

— Syn Huncwota ma jakiś plan? To musi wypalić! — powiedziała Lily.

James spojrzał na nią z szerokim uśmiechem, który zgasł, gdy Peter powiedział:

— Albo zawali na całej lini.

Naprawdę Huncwoci nie poznawali Glizdogona. Wiedzieli, że dzieje się z nim coś złego, ale nie wiedzieli co.

„**Następnego ranka zreperowany budzik zadzwonił o szóstej. Harry szybko wyłączył alarm i ubrał się po cichu."**

— Młody chce potajemnie przejąć list! — krzyknął Syriusz.

Lily obrzuciła go dziwnym spojrzeniem.

— Dziękujemy za stwierdzenie oczywistego — powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy.

Łapa uśmiechnął się słodko i opowiedział:

— Nie ma za co Liluś.

Rogacz zaś pokręcił rozbawiony głową, patrzył jak jego żona i jego najlepszy przyjaciel rzucają w swoją stronę docinki. Uwielbiał to. Chociaż czasem oboje go irytowali, to jednak, prawie zawsze miał ochotę, by posłuchać, jak się przekomarzają.

„**Wiedział, że nie może obudzić Dursleyów. Zszedł ostrożnie na dół, nie zapalając żadnego światła."**

— I dobrze zrobił, bo czuję, że moja siostrzyczka jest na czatach — szepnęła Lily.

James spojrzał na nią i odparł:

— Ja tam obstawiam, że to Dursley się czai.

„**Miał zamiar czekać na listonosza na rogu Privet Drive i wziąć od niego listy przeznaczone dla numeru czwartego."**

— Coś czuję, że przeżyje wstrząs, gdy zobaczy, że to sowa przyniosła list — zachichotał Ted.

„**Serce biło mu jak młot, kiedy skradał się ciemnym przedpokojem do frontowych drzwi... **— **AAAAU!"**

— Powiedzcie mi, że nie stało się to, co przypuszczam, że się stało, a jeśli to właśnie to się stało, to udawajmy, że nic takiego się nie stało*, Okey? — spytał Rogacz, a Lily odparła mu:

— Można jaśniej?

— Powiedzcie mi, że nie stało się to, co przypuszczam, że się sta… — zaczął Potter.

— Rogacz, zamknij się! — przerwał mu chamsko Remus.

„**Harry podskoczył w powietrze; wszedł jedną nogą na coś wielkiego i rozlazłego, co spoczywało na macie przed drzwiami - coś żywego!"**

— Nieee! Tylko nie to! — jęknął żałośnie Łapa, a reszta już wiedziała, że z planu chłopca nic nie wypaliło.

„**Na górze pstryknęły światła i Harry, ku swemu przerażeniu, zobaczył, że to coś wielkiego i rozlazłego było twarzą jego wuja."**

— A nie mówiłem Liluśka, że to będzie Dursley? — zapytał James.

Lily westchnęła i odpowiedziała zbolałym głosem:

— Tak James, mówiłeś.

— I? — dopytywał się Potter,

— Jesteś niezawodny.

— I?

— Jesteś wspaniały.

— I?

— Jesteś nieziemski.

— I?

— Irytujesz mnie.

— I?

— Potter chcesz dostać po łbie?

— I?

— Upiorogackiem?

— I?

— Bo ci przyłożę!

— I?

— POTTER JAK NIE PRZESTANIESZ TO ZMIAŻDŻĘ CI KLEJONY, ALBO WYKASTRUJĘ TĘPĄ ŁYŻĘCZKĄ! — ryknęła Lily tak głośno, że zebrani w salonie podskoczyli.

Rogacz spojrzał na swoją żonę i odpowiedział na pozór spokojnie, choć w jego oczach błyszczały figlarne iskry:

— Liluś, skarbie po co te krzyki? Nie wystarczyło powiedzieć ,,Tak James, jesteś najbardziej niezwykłym, najbardziej przystojnym i najbystrzejszym mężczyzną jakiego znam i jaki istnieje"?

— Awrrr…! — warknęła zielonooka.

— Ruda! Ja tu jestem od warczenia! — oburzył się Łapa.

Miarka się przegięła. Rudowłosa była wściekła, a ( słowo daje) nigdy nie chcielibyście zobaczyć wściekłej do granic możliwości Lily Potter, za to, jeśli ktoś potrafi ją sobie taką wyobrazić, musie wiedzieć, że naprawdę lepiej z nią nie zadzierać. W końcu nie każdy potrafi sprawić, że człowiek obrzucony jego wściekłym spojrzeniem, zemdleje ze strachu.

— Black, Potter, jak nie przestaniecie wydłubie wam oczy, flaki i klejnoty tępą łyżeczką, a potem zrobię z nich przekąskę dla ośmiornicy w jeziorze. Czytaj Black! — syknęła morderczym tonem.

Syriusz wzdrygnął się, a potem zaczął potulnie czytać.

„**Wuj Vernon leżał pod drzwiami w śpiworze, najwyraźniej chcąc się upewnić, że Harry nie zrobi tego, co właśnie próbował zrobić."**

— Niestety, mały jest jeszcze zbyt przewidywalny — westchnął Rogacz.

— Faktycznie — dodał Łapa.

— Trzeba będzie nad nim popracować — stwierdził na koniec Lunatyk i całą trójką wyszczerzyli się do siebie.

„**Wrzeszczał na Harry'ego przez pół godziny, a potem kazał mu iść do kuchni i przynieść filiżankę herbaty. Zrozpaczony Harry powlókł się do kuchni, a kiedy wrócił, listy akurat wpadły przez szparę prosto w ręce wuja Vernona."**

— Kto się założy… — zaczął Remus, ale Łapa przerwał mu chamsko:

— Tak, są tam listy z Hogwartu.

„ **Harry zdążył zauważyć trzy listy zaadresowane tym samym zielonym atramentem.**

— **Chcę... **—** „**

— Dobrze! Upomnij się o swoje Harry! — zawołał pan Weasley.

„ **zaczął, ale wuj Vernon darł już listy na kawałki.**

**Tego dnia wuj Vernon nie poszedł do pracy. Został w domu i zabił gwoździami szparę na listy."**

— Cóż, to nic nie da. Gdyby był troszeczkę mądrzejszy, uświadomiłby sobie, że takie sztuczki, przeciw magi nie zdadzą się na nic. Co najwyżej zniszczy sobie dom — westchnął profesor Dumbledor, ale pod ostrzałem nieprzychylnych spojrzeń, zamilkł, spuszczając wzrok.

„— **Mam na nich sposób **—** wyjaśnił ciotce Petunii przez zęby, którymi ściskał kilka gwoździ. **—** Jeśli nie będą mogli dostarczyć listów, po prostu dadzą nam spokój."**

— To nic nie da! Co najwyżej nie będziecie mieli mleka i jajek — zachichotała Lily.

Cała ta sytuacja i starania jej siostry oraz Dursleya, bawiły ją. W końcu Harry i tak dostanie swój list, a oni nic nie osiągnął.

„— **Nie jestem pewna, czy to poskutkuje, Vernonie."**

— Bo nie poskutkuje, a wy sobie oszpecicie dom! — westchnęła zirytowana Amy,

Ci mugole ją denerwowali.

„— **Och, Petunio, oni rozumują bardzo dziwnie,"**

— Wypraszam to sobie! — zawołał Knot.

— Co to ma znaczyć, że my niby rozumujemy dziwnie? — spytał oburzony Alastor Mody.

„ **oni nie są tacy jak ty albo ja **—**powiedział wuj Vernon, próbując wbić gwóźdź w kawałek owocowego ciasta, który mu właśnie przyniosła ciotka Petunia."**

— No… Nie jesteśmy tacy, jak ludzie, którzy wbijając gwoździe w ciasto — westchnął Łapa.

— Mugole w ogóle są głupi — powiedział Peter, a Lily spojrzała na niego ostro.

„**W piątek przyszło aż dwanaście listów zaadresowanych do Harry'ego."**

— Chciałbym zobaczyć jak się z tym męczą — rzekł rozmarzonym głosem Black.

— Noo… — dodali tym samym tonem Lupin i Potter.

„**Szpara w drzwiach była zabita, więc wciśnięto je przez szczelinę pod drzwiami, wetknięto w szpary po bokach, a kilka wepchnięto przez małe okienko łazienki na parterze.**

**Wuj Vernon znowu nie poszedł do pracy. Po spaleniu wszystkich listów wziął młotek i gwoździe, po czym pozabijał szpary i szczeliny w drzwiach frontowych i kuchennych, tak że nikt nie mógł wyjść. Nucił pod nosem „Na palcach przez tulipany" i podskakiwał przy najcichszym odgłosie."**

— Ciekawi mnie, kiedy moja siostrzyczka zorientuje się, że wyszła za świra, który rujnuje jej życie? — zapytała ze smutkiem Lily.

Mimo wszystkiego, co Petunia zrobiła rudej, ta wciąż kochała siostrę i współczuła jej takiego męża.

James spojrzał na nią i westchnął. Czuł, że Lily w dalszym ciągu cierpi przez to, że jej siostra stwierdziła, iż nie chce mieć więcej z nią do czynienia. A teraz, gdy w końcu zdawała sobie zaczynać z tym radzić, pojawiły się te przeklęte książki. Objął delikatnie Lily i przysiągł sobie w duchu, milionowy raz, że nie pozwoli, by cokolwiek złego stało się jego ukochanej. Prędzej zginie, niż na to pozwoli.

„**W sobotę wszystko zaczęło się wymykać spod kontroli. Do domu przeniknęły dwadzieścia cztery listy, zwinięte w kulki i ukryte w dwóch tuzinach jajek, które zdumiony mleczarz podał ciotce Petunii przez okno w salonie."**

— Współczuje mleczarzowi tego, co musiał przechodzić po tym, jak Petunia otworzyła jajka. Tak, to musiało być komiczne, zdumiona mina mojej siostrzyczki, gdy zobaczyła listy od tych złych, niedobrych, okropnych czarodziei w jajkach — powiedziała Lily.

Rogacz westchnął, widząc, jak ruda radzi sobie z bólem, który przeszywał jej serce. Znał już ją dziesięć lat i zdążył poznać na tyle, by widzieć to, czego inni nie potrafią zauważyć. Delikatnie ucałował czoło byłej pani prefekt.

„**Podczas gdy wuj Vernon dzwonił, wściekły, na pocztę i do mleczarni, próbując znaleźć kogoś, komu by mógł złożyć zażalenie,"**

— Współczuję tym, z którymi gadał ten świr — stwierdziła Amy.

W salonie atmosfera była tak gęsta, że można by powietrze ciąć piłą. Mimo iż te wydarzenia nie miały jeszcze miejsca, a chłopiec, którego dotyczyły dla większości był obcy, to to czytali było nie do pomyślenia.

„**ciotka Petunia miażdżyła listy na papkę w mikserze."**

— Bleee! Ciasto z papierem, ohyda! — wybrzydzał Peter.

„— **Bardzo jestem ciekaw, komu może aż tak bardzo zależeć, żeby się z tobą porozumieć? **—** zapytał Dudley Harry'ego."**

— Nauczycielom z Hogwartu, dziennikarzom, ludziom, którzy chcą poznać Chłopca Który Przeżył no i innym osobom. No wiesz Dudley, Harry jest tam u was sławny — powiedziała ironicznie Dominica.

„**Kiedy w niedzielę rano wuj Vernon usiadł przy stole, wyglądał na człowieka zmęczonego i niezbyt zdrowego, ale szczęśliwego.**

— **W niedziele nie przynoszą poczty - przypomniał im radośnie, rozsmarowując dżem po gazecie. **—** Dziś nie będzie żadnych przeklętych listów..."**

— No… Może mugolskiej nie przynoszą, ale czarodziejska poczta przychodzi codziennie — parsknął Syriusz.

„**Coś spadło przez komin i pacnęło go mocno w tył głowy. W następnej chwili jakieś trzydzieści albo czterdzieści listów wystrzeliło spod okapu kuchennego jak seria pocisków."**

James nie wytrzyma i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, a po chwili dołączyła do niego reszta Huncwotów, choć śmiech Petera był wymuszony. Lily wraz z dziewczynami, spojrzała na nich dziwnie, a potem dołączyła do chłopaków, gdy Amy palnęła:

— Nie chcą mu oddać listu, więc ich zbombardują.

Pozostała część ludności śmiała się razem z nimi.

„**Dursleyowie zrobili serię uników, ale Harry podskoczył, próbując złapać jeden list w powietrzu..."**

— Dawaj młody! Weź jeden i znikaj! — krzyczeli mężczyźni.

„— **Wynocha! WYNOCHA!**

**Wuj Vernon zdążył złapać Harry'ego wpół"**

— Łapy od Harry'ego! — wrzasnęli Potterowie.

„ **i wypchnąć do przedpokoju. Po chwili z kuchni wypadła ciotka Petunia, a za nią Dudley, osłaniając głowy rękami. Wuj Vernon szybko zatrzasnął drzwi. Wszyscy słyszeli, jak nieprzerwany strumień listów wlewa się do kuchni, odbijając od ścian i podłogi."**

— To się nie skończy, aż nie dostaną odpowiedzi, że Harry idzie do Hogwartu. Czy to naprawdę tak trudno zrozumieć tym Mugolom? — zapytał wkurzony James.

— Widocznie tak Jim — westchnęła Lily.

„— **Dość tego **—„

— I co z tym zrobisz? — spytała ironicznie Veronica May.

„ **rzekł wuj Vernon, starając się mówić spokojnie, ale jednocześnie wyrywając sobie spore kępki wąsów."**

— Może myśli, że jak nie będzie miał wąsów zmądrzeje? — spytał Ted.

„ — **Za pięć minut macie być gotowi do opuszczenia domu. Spakujcie tylko niezbędne ubrania. Żadnych dyskusji!"**

— Nie, Ted on chce uciec, ale wie, że to mu nic nie da, bo sowa i tak go znajdzie — westchnęła cierpliwie Dominica.

„**Wyglądał tak groźnie, że nikt nie ośmielił mu się sprzeciwić."**

— Morsy są śmieszne, a nie groźne! Więc, czemu on miałby stanowić wyjątki? — zapytał Syriusz.

— To jest hipopotam! — oburzył się James.

— James, skarbie…— zaczęła słodko Lily.

— Tak Lis? — spytał, patrząc na nią.

— Nie obrażaj hipciów, one są słodkie, a ty Łapi nie obrażaj morsów, bo one mają rozum — odparła.

„**Dziesięć minut później udało im się wyłamać pozabijane drzwi i po chwili siedzieli w samochodzie, pędząc ku autostradzie. Dudley chlipał na tylnym siedzeniu; oberwał od ojca po głowie, kiedy próbował wcisnąć do torby sportowej telewizor, wideo i komputer."**

— Nie popieram bicia dzieci, w żadnym przypadku, ale tu akurat stwierdzę, że chłopak zasłużył — powiedziała Amy.

Większość zebranych pokiwała głowami w znak, że się z nią zgadzają.

„**Jechali i jechali. Ciotka Petunia nie śmiała nawet zapytać, dokąd jadą. Co chwilę wuj Vernon zakręcał ostro i przez jakiś czas jechał w przeciwną stronę niż dotychczas."**

— I tam mu to w niczym nie pomoże, sowy się oszukać w dziewięćdziesięciu ośmiu przypadkach oszukać nie da.

„— **Odczepić się od nich... zgubić ich **— **mruczał pod nosem za każdym razem." **

— Padło mu na dekiel? Przecież to mu w niczym nie pomoże! — Ruda pokręciła z politowaniem głową.

„**Przez cały dzień nie zatrzymali się, aby coś zjeść lub czegoś się napić. Kiedy zapadł wieczór, Dudley wył jak pies. Tak podłego dnia nie przeżył jeszcze nigdy w życiu."**

— Jakoś mi się na współczucie dla niego nie zbiera, a wam? — spytał Potter.

Huncwoci i dziewczyny pokręcili głowami.

„**Był głodny, przepadło mu pięć programów telewizyjnych i jeszcze nigdy nie upłynęło aż tyle czasu, odkąd po raz ostatni zrobił krwawą miazgę z kilkunastu przeciwników w grze komputerowej."**

— Och! Cóż za tragedia! I co teraz biedny Dudziaczek pocznie bez swej ulubionej gierki i telewizji? On przecie umrze z tęsknoty! — rzekła dramatycznym tonem Veronica.

„**Wuj Vernon zatrzymał się w końcu przed ponuro wyglądającym hotelem na przedmieściu jakiegoś dużego miasta. Dudley i Harry dostali jeden pokój z bliźniaczymi łóżkami i wilgotnymi, zatęchłymi prześcieradłami. Dudley chrapał, ale Harry i tak nie spał, siedząc w oknie, patrząc na światła przejeżdżających samochodów i rozmyślając..."**

— Nie trap się Harry, twój wujaszek nie powstrzyma sów przed dostarczeniem ci listu. A jeśli nie zrobią tego sowy to wyślą kogoś z Hogwartu i ci wszystko wyjaśni skarbie — odezwał się delikatnie James.

„**Następnego dnia dostali na śniadanie wyraźnie przeterminowane płatki kukurydziane i pomidory z puszki na zimnych tostach. Właśnie skończyli, kiedy do ich stolika podeszła właścicielka hotelu."**

— I mogę się założyć, że niesie listy Harry'emu — powiedział Rogacz, a potem spojrzał na Łapę, który skinął mu głową.

„— **Przepraszam, ale ktoś z państwa jest chyba panem H. Potterem? Właśnie przynieśli mi do recepcji ze sto takich listów."**

— Hah! Sów się nie da oszukać! — zaśmiali się Huncwoci.

„**Podniosła list, tak że każdy mógł przeczytać wypisany zielonym atramentem adres:**

**Pan H. Potter **

**Pokój 17**

**Hotel „Dworcowy"**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry sięgnął po list, ale wuj Vernon podbił mu rękę w powietrzu i sam złapał kopertę."**

— Dupek, jak on tak może robić? Przecież to są listy do Harry'ego i nic tego nie zmieni — syknęła Lily.

— Lis on po prostu jest idiotą i nie rozumie, że Bambi tak, czy siak pójdzie do Hogwartu — powiedział Remus.

„**Kobieta wytrzeszczyła oczy.**

— **Ja je wezmę **—** powiedział wuj Vernon, zrywając się z krzesła i wychodząc za nią z jadalni."**

— Zakład, że… — zaczął Rogacz, ale nie skończył, bo Frank powiedział:

— James nikt się z tobą nie zakłada, bo ty stale wygrywasz, więc wiesz… Nie pytaj się nawet, bo odpowiedź będzie nie.

„— **Kochanie, czy nie byłoby lepiej wrócić do domu?"**

— Pet, on prędzej wyrwie sobie wszystkie włosy, a potem je zje niż wróci do domu. Uwierz mi znam się na facetach, są uparci i bezczelni — westchnęła Lily.

„ — **zapytała nieśmiało ciotka Petunia kilka godzin później, ale wuj Vernon sprawiał wrażenie, że jej nie słyszy."**

— Może jednak nie jest takim pantoflarzem za jego go mieliśmy? — spytał niepewnie Łapa.

James spojrzał na niego oburzony.

— Łapa! O jest pantoflarze, po prostu teraz oszalał i chce uciec, więc wiesz… Ignoruje ją dlatego, że wie, że jeśli odpowie, ona zmusi go do powrotu — stwierdził po chwili.

„ **Nikt nie miał pojęcia, dokąd właściwie jadą i czego wuj szuka. Raz zatrzymał samochód pośrodku wielkiego lasu, wysiadł, rozejrzał się, potrząsnął głową, wrócił do auta i ruszył dalej."**

— Gdyby to działo się w tych czasach wziąłbym go na przebadanie, bo podejrzewam załamanie nerwowe — stwierdził Andrew.

Naprawdę dziwił się zachowaniu tego mężczyzny, czy nie łatwiej byłoby łatwiej dać Harry'emu list i mieć to z głowy?

„**To samo wydarzyło się pośrodku pola ornego, w połowie długiego mostu i na szczycie wielopoziomowego parkingu."**

— Zwariował i tyle — westchnęła Lily.

— Listy go wykończyły, ale będzie miał na przyszłość nauczkę — prychnął James.

— W sumie racja, chociaż ja nie chciałabym żyć z waria… Ble świrem — zmieniła ostatnie słowo, pod czujnym spojrzeniem pana Pottera.

„— **Tatuś zwariował, prawda? - zapytał po południu Dudley ciotkę Petunię. Wuj Vernon zaparkował na plaży, zamknął ich w samochodzie i zniknął."**

— Nawet jeśli zwariował mamuśka ci tego nie powie, bo nie chce żebyś uważał go za świra, choć twój ojciec jest świrem — skitował Remus.

„ **Zaczęło padać. Wielkie krople bębniły w dach samochodu. Dudley chlipał, cały zasmarkany."**

— Och, co za bidulka popłakał się — powiedział Syriusz.

— Łapa uspokój się! — krzyknęła Lily. — Może i chłopak jest nieznośny i bezczelny, ale to nie daje ci powodów do wyśmiewania się z niego! To nie jest wina jego, lecz jego rodziców, że tak go wychowali! Powinieneś mu współczuć, a nie się z niego wyśmiewać! Poza tym każdy miałby dość takiej walniętej podróży z ojcem świrem! Nie on jeden, by się popłakał z tego powodu!— dodała zła.

„— **Dzisiaj jest poniedziałek **—** biadolił. **—** Wieczorem będzie „Wielki Humberto". Chcę się zatrzymać gdzieś, gdzie będzie telewizja."**

— Płakał, bo chcę obejrzeć serial? — spytała ruda. — Okey odwołuje to ostatnie, co powiedziałam. Ten chłopak powinien iść do ośrodka uzależnień, żeby go wyleczyli z nałogu!

„**Poniedziałek. To Harry'emu o czymś przypomniało. Jeśli jest poniedziałek - a zwykle można było polegać na Dudleyu, jeśli chodzi o dni tygodnia, z powodu wszystkich seriali, które regularnie oglądał - to jutro, we wtorek, są jedenaste urodziny Harry'ego."**

— Och! — krzyknęła Lily.

— Może choć jeden raz w roku, w jego urodziny Dursleyowie potraktują go, jak człowieka, a nie jak zwierzę — powiedział cicho James.

„ **Oczywiście jego urodziny nigdy nie były specjalnie przyjemne - w ubiegłym roku wuj Vernon dał mu wieszak i parę starych skarpetek."**

— Chyba będę musiał was zmartwić — odparł Syriusz, kręcąc głową.

„ **No, ale nie co dzień kończy się jedenaście lat.**

**Wuj Vernon wrócił uśmiechnięty. Niósł jakiś długi, wąski pakunek i nie odpowiedział ciotce Petunii, kiedy go zapytała, co kupił."**

— Może to prezent dla Harry'ego? — zapytała z nadzieją Dominica.

— Chciałabym, żeby tak było, ale wątpię — powiedziała cicho Lily.

„— **Znalazłem wspaniałe miejsce! **—** oznajmił. **—** Szybko! Wszyscy wysiadają!**

**Było bardzo zimno. Wuj Vernon wskazywał na coś, co wyglądało jak wielka skała wystająca z morza. Na jej szczycie widniała jakaś mizerna chałupka. Jedno było pewne: nie należało się tam spodziewać telewizora."**

— Zabiera ich na morze, by uniknąć poczty? — Sam pomysł wydawał się czarodziejom tak absurdalny, że już po chwili słychać było wybuchy śmiechu.

— Ten mugol ma poczucie humoru — stwierdził Knot.

„— **Na noc zapowiadają sztorm **—** powiedział wuj Vernon wesoło, zacierając dłonie. **—** A ten zacny jegomość zgodził się pożyczyć nam łódź!**

**W tym momencie podszedł do nich jakiś bezzębny staruch, wskazując na starą szalupę, podskakującą na stalowo-szarej wodzie."**

— Ech, wątpię, żeby sztorm pokonał sowę. Może ją co najwyżej opóźnić, ale nie powstrzyma. Tym bardziej, że jest to sowa z Hogwartu.

— Sowa, albo sowy — odparła Amy komuś z tłumu.

„— **Zdobyłem też trochę prowiantu **—** rzekł wuj Vernon **—** więc wszyscy na pokład!"**

— Wiemy już, co jest w tym pakunku. To ten jego prowiant — powiedział Remus.

— Ciekawe, co w nim jest? — zapytał Syriusz.

— Głodny jestem — jęknął Peter, a Lily wymieniła spojrzenia z przyjaciółkami.

„**W łodzi było przeraźliwie zimno. Lodowate rozpryski fal i krople deszczu spływały im po plecach, a mroźny wiatr chłostał im twarze. W końcu - a wydawało się, że upłynęły całe godziny - dopłynęli do owej skały, gdzie wuj Vernon, potykając się i ślizgając, powiódł ich do zrujnowanego domu."**

— Mają spędzić sztorm w jakiejś ruderze?! Dursley sobie chyba kpi! — krzyknęła oburzona Lily.

Jej syn miał spędzić sztormową noc, w jakiejś zgniłej, obskurnej ruderze, która prawdopodobnie rozwali się przy potężniejszym wietrze? Nie ma mowy! Ta książka coraz bardziej ją irytowała, denerwowała i wkurzała.

„**Wewnątrz było okropnie: cuchnęło zgniłymi wodorostami, wiatr gwizdał przez dziury w drewnianych ścianach, a puste palenisko zamokło. Na dodatek dom miał tylko dwie izby."**

— I czwórka ludzi ma się tam pomieścić? — krzyknął oburzony James.

„ „**Prowiant" wuja Vernona okazał się czterema torebkami chipsów i czterema bananami."**

— I to niby ma starczyć dla dwójki dzieci i dwójki dorosłych? — krzyknął ktoś z tłumu.

— Ten mężczyzna oszalał!

— Teraz się skapnąłeś?

"**Próbował rozpalić ogień, ale torebki po chipsach narobiły tylko trochę dymu i zwinęły się w ruloniki."**

— Zastanawiam się, jak mugole radzą sobie bez magi? — spytał Remus.

Lily i reszta mugolaków zachichotali. Melania, która chodziła z Huncwotami do klasy odparła:

— Mają wiele zastępstw na przykład: elektryczność, prąd, internet i wiele, wiele innych udogodnień. Niektóre ich wynalazki są naprawdę genialne i bardzo ułatwiają im życie! Chociażby taki telefon! Coś jak lusterko dwukierunkowe, chociaż on czasem zawodzi, a lusterko nie.

„— **Teraz mogą nam nakichać, co? **—** zagadywał wesoło."**

— Może i mogą, ale z pewnością dostarczą Harry'emu list.

„**Był w bardzo dobrym nastroju. Najwidoczniej uznał, że nikt nie dostarczy tu poczty, zwłaszcza podczas sztormu."**

— Zmartwię cię, sowa dostarczy — powiedział Syriusz, a Lily westchnęła:

— Łapa mówimy o tym, że sowa dostarczy mu pocztę od początku rozdziału to się robi już nudne, więc… Daj se siana!

„ **Harry zgadzał się z tym, ale jego wcale to nie wprawiało w dobry humor."**

— Nie chmurz się Bambi, będzie dobrze!

„**Kiedy zapadła noc, rozpętał się zapowiadany sztorm. Olbrzymie fale chłostały ściany chatki, a dziki wiatr łomotał w brudne okna. Ciotka Petunia znalazła kilka zapleśniałych koców i zrobiła Dudleyowi posłanie na zjedzonej przez mole kanapie. Ona i wuj Vernon zajęli kulawe łóżko w sąsiedniej izbie, a Harry musiał sobie znaleźć najbardziej miękki kawałek podłogi"**

— Petunia palnę w ciebie jakąś klątwą — wysyczała, a widząc, że Łapa chce jej dogadać wrzasnęła: — TAK! WIEM, ŻE SIĘ POWTARZAM, ALE CO Z TEGO?! CZYTAJ DALEJ!

„ **i zwinąć się na nim w kłębek pod najcieńszym i najbardziej postrzępionym kocem."**

Rozległy się współczujące westchnienia. Czemu Dursleyowie musie traktować Harry'ego tak okropnie? Tego nikt z zebranych nie wiedział.

„**Sztorm rozszalał się na dobre i Harry nie mógł zasnąć. Dygotał z zimna i przewracał się na twardej podłodze, czując, jak burczy mu w brzuchu z głodu."**

— Moje biedactwo — wyszeptała, wtulona w klatkę piersiową Jamesa, Lily.

Mężczyzna pocałował ją w czoło i szepnął:

— To się nie wydarzyło i nigdy nie wydarzy Lily. Przysięgam ci to.

„ **Koło północy chrapanie Dudleya zagłuszyły przetaczające się nisko grzmoty. Podświetlona tarcza elektronicznego zegarka, połyskująca na zwisającej z kanapy ręce Dudleya, powiedziała Harry'emu, że jest za dziesięć jedenasta."**

— Jeszcze dziesięć minut i nadejdą twoje urodziny skarbie — szepnął James, patrząc z miłością na kołyskę, w której był Harry.

Doskonale pamiętał, jak kilka minut przed północą trzydziestego lipca, teleportował się z rodzącą Lily do św. Munga dwa tygodnie po terminie. Pamiętał swoje przerażenie, gdy pobudził wszystkich znajomych, a Łapa próbował go uspokoić mówiąc, że to nie koniec świata.

„**Leżał i patrzył, jak zbliżają się jego urodziny, rozmyślając smętnie, czy Dursleyowie będą o nich pamiętać i zastanawiając się, gdzie może być teraz nadawca listów."**

— Nadawca listów jest teraz w Hogwarcie skarbie, ale znajdzie cię i przekaże list, który w końcu przeczytasz.

„**Pięć minut przed północą Harry usłyszał jakieś okropne trzaski. Miał nadzieję, że sufit się nie zapadnie, chociaż z drugiej strony może byłoby mu cieplej, gdyby tak się stało."**

— Nawet tak nie myśl mały! — szepnęła żałośnie ruda.

„ **Jeszcze cztery minuty. Może w domu na Privet Drive po ich powrocie będzie tyle listów, że uda mu się jakoś skraść choć jeden?"**

— Dostaniesz list przed powrotem na Privet Drive, mogę się założyć — szepnął pustym głosem James.

„**Trzy minuty. Czy to morze tak łomoce w skałę? I (dwie minuty) co to za dziwne skrzypienie? Czyżby ta skała zapadała się w morze?"**

— Nie miej czarnych myśli mały, bo to nic nie da.

„**Jeszcze jedna minuta i będzie miał jedenaście lat. Trzydzieści sekund... dwadzieścia... dziesięć... dziewięć - może by tak obudzić Dudleya - trzy... dwie... jedna.**

**BUUM."**

— Co się stało?! — krzyknęła Amy.

— Cicho! Jak nie przeczytam, to się nie dowiemy — warknął Łapa.

„**Cała chatka zadygotała, a Harry poderwał się, wytrzeszczając oczy w ciemności. Ktoś był na zewnątrz i najwyraźniej łomotał w drzwi."**

— Koniec, James czytasz? — zapytał Syriusz, a gdy jego przyjaciel skinął głową, rzucił mu książkę.

— Rozdział czwarty: Strażnik Kluczy — powiedział James.

Z rozdziału jestem dumna, bo napisałam go w ciągu jednego dnia.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i proszę o nie, bo dodają mi motywacji. Przepraszam, że tak długo musieliście czekać! Naprawdę, ale tak jak napisałam wczoraj miałam kompletny załam, dalej mam, ale co z tego? Okey, proszę o komenty, a! Bym zapomniała, do Zdemotywowanej, jaki jest ten kot? Bo w drodze do domu jeden mnie zaatakował!


End file.
